The Long Romance
by Western wicked witch
Summary: Derek and Karen. A new friendship could maybe lead to more.
1. Chapter 1

**NBC owns the characters. I just imagine what happens next. I'm an old fashioned romantic. Hopefully this portrays it.**

Chapter One

After four encores I am exhausted. This golden dress suddenly feels heavy, I'm sticking to it. The blasted zip, can't reach, I can't move. Throngs of people are standing everywhere. Eileen catches me. 'Press the flesh, you're our star now.'

I meet and greet, smile and pose for photos. Every theatre director is here, trying to get me to sign on to their latest show. I politely decline. Maybe I say, after Bombshell. I see my parents, chatting to...Derek!

Now that is a sight, the mighty Mr Wills seems out of his depth with my parents!

'Mum, Dad, Mr Wills' I say the surname with a hint of sarcasm which he catches. 'Ah! Miss Cartwright! Having fun with your public? I was just saying that even at the audition, we knew we had to have you in the show. And look how it turned out. If you'll excuse me, I see the producer trying to catch my eye.' He left us with a smile and flourish.

'My! Isn't he a charmer?' Mum exclaimed. Dad says 'I am glad he seems to have what's best for you. He just wouldn't stop with all the high praise. Just don't let it go to your head; it's only your first night as a star.' 'Yes dad.' If you give me a while, I'll go put Marilyn back on the hanger and your daughter will be back to normal'

Hugs and kisses are given, and I'm off to the dressing room.

Once inside, the gloves and bracelets come off, the wig is put on its stand, the mike pack is sitting ready for me to take back when I'm dressed. It needs charged. Now, the dress. 'Blast, should have got mum to loosen it.' I chide myself. 'I could help, if you want.' I'm standing at the mirror and see Derek is sitting at the back of the dressing room playing with Jessica's good luck charm.

'Derek...You do know this is the women's dressing room, last I knew, you weren't a woman! Have a secret do you?' And the comical look in his face has me doubled with laugher. Still looking in the mirror I see a slight smile, oops never make fun of your director. 'Oh sorry, but last I saw you, you were talking to Eileen. I never thought you'd be here.' I say while walking to him. 'It's okay, now how can I help malady?' I point to the zip and he tugs it free. 'Thanks, anything I can help you with?' 'Nope, I'll see you out there. Don't take to long, you're public awaits.' He's out the door and shaking my head I finish getting ready.

Somehow there seems to be even more people, shaking my hand, offering congratulations. Even a little girl no more than six asks for a photo with me. How can I refuse? She's adorable.

Next I see my parents are being congratulated! They love the attention. I make my way over, 'Mum, Dad, you're stars!' I tell them I'll meet them for lunch tomorrow. I need my bed. I head for the stage door, getting stopped along the way. About half way down the street I am finally alone. Left to my own thoughts.

It's only a preview, one show, though I'm on cloud nine! The fresh air cools me, quiet streets calm my nerves. After the last few days I'm going to revel in my one night of glory. No Dev, no Ivy. Just that feeling. Of accomplishment. I find myself walking into the lobby; searching for my key card as I head for the lifts I hear 'Why aren't you Karen Cartwright? I've just seen you in Bombshell you were fantastic'. It's a mid western accent and as I turn to the sofa on my right, I catch Derek Wills doubled over laughing. I join him on the sofa, in my own exaggerated accent I say 'Why yes, yes I am. How kind of you to say. We're both doubled over. It seems exhaustion has hit us both at the same time. I only ever laugh like that when tired.

I sit up getting my breath back, and I feel Derek's hand rub my back. 'Karen.' 'Derek, no, you can't. You're tired, you would regret it tomorrow. You don't even like me like that. You like Marilyn. Think about it.' I turn and look into his eyes, hold the gaze. He hasn't spoken so I carry on. 'Ivy looks like Marilyn, Rebecca played Marilyn, and you had visions of me as Marilyn. Now I am playing her. What happened with the others? You don't know 'Karen' my favourite film, food or colour. You were kind to me; let me return the favour, go back to your hotel and sleep. You have been going on empty for a few days now. Tomorrow you'll feel better and back to being the Dark Lord'. I smile as I finish his hand still on my back but his face registers sense.

'Only you, Karen Cartwright could talk your way out of this. But you're right. I'm tired. And somehow I think you have a point about my fascinations. Maybe during previews, I can see you for you and not as the blonde bombshell.'

I start to stand 'Goodnight Derek, thank you, see you bright and early tomorrow for notes.' I'm in the lift before he replies. Poor Derek he looked so tired and empty. There is no way either of us is near ready for that. The gossip mill is in overdrive with him already. I really hope he sees sense and gets some rest. I open my door to my room, lock it, and take a bath. Plop into bed and in no time I'm asleep. Looking forward to tomorrow.

...

Derek's POV

I sit stunned as the doors closed. Only Karen Cartwright could talk me out of what I was thinking be for I had finished thinking it.

Derek stood, walked out of the lobby with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

He decided to take the long way back to his hotel. Hoping the cool night air might clear his mind.

What was I thinking? Karen was right; I hadn't seen her, in a very long time. I had only seen her as Marilyn. And yet she was slowly creeping under my skin without even knowing it.

The Boston skyline seemed to make Derek only think more of Karen. She had always been there, quietly learning lines, rehearsing dance moves. Wearing his shirt, now why did he think of that?

He entered the lobby wondering why that image had come to mind; he got into the lift and got out on his floor. Opened his door, closed and locked it. He sank on the bed with exhaustion. The image dancing behind closed eyes. Now that was Karen, scared bird one minute and a dream the next. The question he thought, Could he see past Monroe and get back to meeting her that night?

For the first time in a long time Derek dreamt of Karen and only Karen, from the first audition to his apartment. Even running lines at night rehearsals. He smiled in his sleep as he remembered going to her apartment and seeing that she wasn't a scared bird at all. To wear what she had on. She was a goddess. Maybe, someday his goddess.

**If you would like me to continue, please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nbc owns the characters. I own my imagination. **

Chapter 2

The next morning Derek woke feeling the most rested in a very long time. Miss Cartwright had been right. He got out of bed and walked to the window, Boston was awake. He brewed some coffee and saw his phone had one new voicemail from Tom. Ah, he'd been waiting on this, this was the reason he'd been in the dressing room to begin with.

Ivy's mother Leigh had left Ivy near enough as quickly as she had come. A Very disappointed Broadway mother. Ivy thought that with sleeping tablets and champagne she could go two ways, very drunk hung-over and high or the bleaker of the choices. Lucky Tom had been walking past the dressing room and ducked in to see why Ivy wasn't on stage. He had caught her before she did anything. He had quietly taken her back to his room at the hotel and had stayed with her. The message was Tom saying that she wouldn't be in for notes. And he'd see if he could get her back before curtain. Derek quickly rang Tom back.

"Hi Tom, got your message, thanks for keeping an eye on her. She can take a few days off, yes its fine. I don't want anything bad to happen to her no matter what people say. Bye, ring if you need anything."

He hung the phone up, picked up the coffee and turned on his laptop to read the reviews

…..

Karen Cartwright woke, grinning from ear to ear. She was Marilyn! In the chaos of the preview Karen had rung the hotel and got her stuff moved to a lovely single room. One queen sized bed, dresser, table, coffee/tea machine. All mod cons and a bathroom bigger that her own front room. She danced to the window. Birds singing, sun shinning, in her bubble all was well. She made herself a coffee, went to her laptop to read the reviews.

"Karen Cartwright, a girl from Iowa. Was transformed before our eyes. Into the legend Marilyn Monroe. She was a mesmerising star. And this star is on the rise" Unbeknown to the other, they were reading the same review at the same time.

Karen screamed and jumped up and down, she had to call someone but whom? Derek smiled reading the review. His goddess had won peoples hearts. His thoughts were cut short by his phone ringing. "Hello?" "Have you seen the review? I'm on the rise!" Laughing very hard, Derek found his voice "Well good morning Miss Cartwright! Yes I saw, and yes you are. Didn't I tell you?" "But Derek, they liked me, they actually liked me!" "And this is surprising? You were a star long before you even knew it, before even me. Darling this is just the start." He could hear the jumping and screaming even though the phone wasn't at Karen's ear.

"But Derek! It's just one preview. What if it all goes wrong?" Karen said suddenly. "Do you honestly think I would have fought tooth and nail if I thought you weren't up to it?" "You have to say that, you're the director." She said in an uneasy voice. "Karen you are who they are all going to be coming to see. Not the costumes or staging, you. You darling are brightest star out there. Now go bask in all those fantastic reviews and I'll see you at the theatre in a few hours." "I'm a star?" "Yes you are!" The chirpy Karen was back. "See you soon then!"

Derek's POV

Karen rang me! That's new! She sounded so happy. I just wanted to jump through that phone and join her. Interesting it seemed to happen when we both saw the same review. At least now she knows I'm in her corner. I've got her back…how small…Derek keep your head in the game.

Karen's POV

I have just rang Derek! Derek, why? Ah it's too good a day to over think. Bad mistake, drinking the coffee first. He fought for me? More than once? Oh my knight! Right no more coffee. Shower. Change back to the theatre. Then lunch with mum and dad. Perfect just perfect.

….

Karen and Derek left their hotels at the same time.

...

Karen's POV

I really want to sing! I am Marilyn. Though people are looking at me strangely. Whoops I'm doing 'mambo' in the street. Well it's a free show then! I still can't believe I rang Derek but he seemed like the right person.

I've checked about my apartment. Dev should be out by the time I come home, he was only the co sign!

I wonder what notes I'll get. Did I miss a cue? Enter on the wrong side?

Karen is lost in thought. When somebody rudely runs into her and sends her flying in a very undignified manner. "Ouch. Hey!" "Oh I am sorry, I didn't see...Karen! Oh I am sorry, take my hand, and are you hurt? "Derek? Oh I wasn't looking, yes, yes I'm fine. Your star isn't hurt." I say laughing. "Karen let me take you inside the coffee shop, get a drink. You're early, as always" he said with his classic smirk.

Once inside we sit at a quiet table. Though it's still early, not even 9 am yet notes aren't till 9.30 I was heading in early just to feel that buzz of standing on that stage. Yep I am that geeky. I look over Derek is ordering tea and a breakfast for me with a decaf coffee.

Well I think that's what he said, I'm a little winded. But I don't want to worry him.

"Here we go, breakfast. Cereal, toast orange juice one tea and one decaf coffee." "Hungry Mr Wills?" I say smiling but slightly confused. "Oh no my dear, I had my fruit loops after you rang. This is yours." "Derek I had a cereal bar this morning, I'm fine." "You tell me that after the dying scene and your stomach rumbles, very un Marilyn."

"Okay, you've been replaced by the dark lord, it actually does look good. Stop smirking or I won't it eat it."

Derek's POV

Thank goodness Karen is ok, I had gotten so lost making extra mental notes that I didn't see her! I could have hurt her, lucky she was only winded. That would make a great headline 'Director Winds star after one show.' At least she's eating something, a cereal bar? After eight shows, six days a week on Broadway she'll be glad of the extra energy. That smile hasn't left her, even sprawled on the ground she laughed. If someone asked to describe what Karen Cartwright looked like, I'd be rhyming off Snow White. Lips rose red, hair dark as night, the fairest skin and deep dark eyes.

Karen POV

As I'm eating Derek has the strangest look on his face. It looks day dreamy, but Derek doesn't day dream. Have I something on me? First my mouth, hair then face and where is he looking? It's like he's trying to remember what I look like. Or he's checking he hasn't broken me. Whoops I'm laughing and drinking coffee. Coughing! Can't breathe. Still laughing.

"Karen! Breathe, will you stop laughing and breathe, even decaf has you laughing."

I splutter "I'm fine, just had a thought." I say starting to cough and laugh at the same time again. "Karen you are going to be the death of me, just calm down please."

Still smiling I breathe a few deep breaths. Derek is kneeling beside me, there is his hand again, and rubbing circles to calm me. I've stopped coughing but his hand is still there. He uses his free hand to pull his chair beside me. He sits. I look into those worried eyes, so deep, full of guilt. "Derek, you aren't to blame for the fall, I was practically dancing 'mambo' in the street. As for the coughing I...my mind wandered off. I'm okay. Please Derek you have nothing to worry about."

"Karen twice in under an hour I've sent you flying and started you coughing with that coffee. Starting to think I'm jinxed." My hand rubs her back to calm her, but it's sending me mad! Hand! Derek take her hand. Much better.

Oh my, that hand is now holding mine, oh circles again. Derek has held my hand before to sort posture, dancing but never like this. So warm, tender, so, so..."Derek" I breathe. "You can't be late."Hmm? Oh the notes, Notes! Karen I have to go!" I let go of her hand. Part of me thinks she quite liked it. "You go ahead; I'll be in, in a few, need to freshen up. Plus it will stop any rumours before they start. Thanks for breakfast."

Derek sprints out the door and Karen is left staring at her hand.

Oh my, the circles on the back were nice, but my hand...Oh. Wait no. No I can't, I've just sent Dev packing. No! No, it can't happen. It would damage both our careers and mines only started.

Karen went and threw water on her face, made sure no coffee had stained her clothes. She walked out of the coffee shop to next door all the while holding her right hand. How would she concentrate now?


	3. Chapter 3

At the theatre Derek was giving out notes. But his mind was else where. He had repeated himself quite a few times already. Poor Bobby was getting the same note four times.

…

I held her hand, what does that mean? Nothing. She was coughing I tried to calm her. But I've crossed a line. She said as much last night. That it was a no go area too much on the line. I can't ruin another girl. And something tells me she wouldn't stand for it.

….

He held my hand, I can still feel it. What does it mean? Nothing. I was coughing, he was helping. He was so concerned though. Gentle. Now he's repeating notes. The Dark Lord does not repeat himself.

…

Derek had enough. He bellowed "Lunch! Be back here for 5.30 for warm ups and costumes. If you want musical notes, see Julia. Now go before I change my mind!"

The auditorium emptied within seconds. Derek picked up his notes and phone. He started for the greenroom.

He was just opening the door when Tom appeared beside him, Derek let Tom go in first.

Tom filled a kettle with water and took out two mugs. "How's Ivy Tom?" "It's the reason I caught up with you, she feels she let her mother down and now there is nothing left for her. She's close to breaking." "What do you need from me? I can go with you and hunt Leigh Conroy down and tell her what right she has to mess with Ivy." "Well that's a start, but seriously Derek, I think Ivy needs more help than we can give." "What do you suggest?" "To start a holiday. A break from all things theatre. We've still got a few weeks here then the tour, couldn't we get Jessica to fill for a while? And tell everyone it's a chest infection, and she needs total rest?" "What about Sam? Have you talked this over with him? As he would be the one, that everyone would ask." "Yes he agrees." "Okay then. At warm up tonight we'll mention it. Thanks for the heads up and the coffee but I really need sleep. The Dark Lord can't afford to repeat notes again." Tom smiles slightly. "Thanks for understanding Derek; I'll get the crew and staff to use the other kitchen. See you later."

Derek lay back in the sofa. His mind filled with what felt like the worries of the world. Ivy, close to breaking? And Karen? Karen, his little ray of light. But he wouldn't let her down as he had with Ivy.

He closed his eyes and hoped the sleep would do him good.

….

Meanwhile

Thanks the early lunch break, Karen was able to go back and change before meeting her parents for lunch in a little café near the hotel they were staying at. On her way there Karen couldn't help shake the feeling that there was more to Derek not concentrating. But she couldn't place what. The fall? The coughing? Maybe it was the reason he'd been in the dressing room in the first place.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw her mum and dad sitting at an out door table beaming at her. She also noticed that on the table there seemed to be every Boston paper. Her dad noticed Karen looking, "You're mother is starting the Karen Cartwright Fan Club! Scrapbooks included!" Karen laughed and her mum blushed. "Well dad that means you're the first two members!" "Oh don't listen to him, we're proud. Proud that you are getting your dream job."

"Mum I have to ask, how you knew I was going on last night as Marilyn I barely had time to sneeze." "Why Dev rang and told us, didn't he tell you?"

"I can't see why, I sent him packing, late yesterday after finding out he slept with a girl from the show, and nearly slept with a reporter from the office. Plus he wasn't going to tell me. So I told him where to go."

"Why that good for nothing sleaze bag, wait till I find him, I'll show him some manners!" shouted Dad.

"Dad I sorted it, I'm the name on the lease, and the apartment manager is taking care of Dev's belongings so I never have to see him ever again. Now please, this is my first day as Marilyn. Let's just enjoy lunch before you have to go home. Now what will we order?"

Lunch seemed to fly in and it was roughly 3pm by the time they finished. Karen offered to pay her way but her father refused. Said they could treat the "star" to lunch. "Call me when you arrive home safely. Even if it's just a voicemail" Said Karen. Her mum and dad agreed, and they went their separate ways.

Karen was getting used to the city around her, the people were lovely and it was a great place to window shop. Karen sat on a wall and watched the world go by. A voice in her head kept saying the name Derek, over and over again. She did wonder why but her bubble was still there, she would worry back at the theatre.

….

Derek was dreaming. Dreaming, of London and meeting Karen. How would things have been had he had met her as two strangers standing on London Bridge with Karen asking for directions. A simple life. A normal way of meeting her. In his dream he took her to the nearest cafe. Where they would chat and get to know her and her dreams. Big Ben struck twelve and it got louder and louder until finally Derek opened his eyes to find the alarm on his phone going. Time to get up. Back to reality. He stretched and wiped the sleep from his eyes, got up and left the greenroom. He noticed the Do Not Disturb sign. He smiled to himself, mentally thanking Tom for a few hours of rest. It was just after 4pm. Time to do his rounds with the crew.

…

Karen had been lost in her own day dream. Away from theatre, and New York and Broadway. Off travelling the world. Maybe even visit London, would she have met Derek? It was after four o'clock she would have to rush if she would make it back in time for warm ups.

In a very unlady like fashion Karen hit the ground running, and got into the theatre. She signed in and ran into the dressing room. Where quickly she flattened her own hair down by pinning it down and put on the wig cap. With two wigs to use, it had to look like her real hair. She then applied the Marilyn make up, which from the audience it doesn't look much but it had to be put on thickly to last. Luckily it was quite light once on. With that done, she ran to the stage where everyone was gathering, most of the girls looked like Karen, they were a strange sight, a new form of alien breed.

Tom and Julia went through the vocal warm up and Derek made them do "Mambo" to warm their bodies up. When that was done Derek spoke. "Ladies and Gents, you were all fabulous last night and no doubt you will be tonight. A quick note, yes I have lots! Ivy has come down with a chest infection so she won't be with us for a few weeks. Jessica will be singing her role and doing her shadow self lines. I know you'll wish her a speedy recovery. I am sure she will be back before we know it. And with that, go get ready and perform like it's the first night all over again."

As mics were collected a general murmur began, so that was why Ivy had missed most of the show last night. Someone in the ensemble decided to get a card and get everyone to sign it and give it to Sam or Tom to pass on.

Karen sat at her mirror attaching the mic pack to her wig cap. She had heard about the card, should she sign? Ivy wasn't her favourite person, but she wouldn't wish her ill.

"Beginners to the stage!" A voice on the internal radio announced. Karen went back down to the stage and took her spot. She glanced to the wings, Derek wasn't there. He was probably out front. The curtain started to rise, overture played and Karen was once again in the spotlight.

For the second time in two nights another ovation. The crew and cast could get used to this. Again heading out the door Karen was stopped countless times. She was gracious and tried to say that there were more people on the stage, other than just her.

She was nearly at the hotel, a figure lurking outside. With her hand in her bag wrapped around her pepper spray, she closed the distance. Only to find it was…Dev!


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own my imagination, not Smash. Please R&R! Thank you.**

Chapter 4

...

Great. Only Dev. Once kicked out of the apartment, came running back here. Take the hint. My hand still on the spray. Guess he has something to say.

"Dev, why are you here? There is nothing for you here now." He glares at me straight in the eye. "How dare you Karen! You've gotten all my stuff taken out of our apartment! What am I supposed to do now?"

"How dare I? You are kidding aren't you! You play away with RJ and then Ivy! And how dare I, Karen Cartwright get all your stuff out of MY apartment? Heaven forbid I have a backbone" I yell at him.

People are looking, and on my part it's deliberate, witnesses.

"Karen, can't we go back?" "GO BACK" I bellow. "No chance, did you think that when I said I was going to try my hand at Broadway. You thought, "let her try and then when it doesn't work out, I'll be press secretary by then and she'll be my wife?" I said very loudly. Not breaking eye contact.

"What if I did? Surely if you'd loved me, you would have decided this wasn't you and fall in line."

"In line? Really? You have certainly changed, when we met, you weren't this arrogant, or nasty. I think maybe, I never really knew you. In a way I'm glad I found out now before it was too late."

Dev sees red and try's to strike Karen, yet her spray is out before his hand goes anywhere near her face. He's crying out in pain but he still is able to grab her. This was not in her plan, and the one time she needs someone, the street seems empty.

...

How does Karen Cartwright do it? Casts her spell on everyone, and then is the first one out of the theatre. I haven't spoken to her since this morning, but she left so quick tonight, that I had wondered if something was wrong. It has been a roller coaster of a week and half for her.

I am half way back to my hotel when I get a nagging feeling at the back of my mind. I can't explain it, something doesn't feel right. Something is wrong...Karen! I turn and speed up. As I turn into the street where Karen is staying, I see her. Someone is pulling at her and she's giving as good as she's getting. Using her bag to beat them. Still I keep running.

When I finally reach her, I grab her attacker off her, its Dev! I knew he was a loser, but to attack Karen? I would never have thought he would do that. I send him flying to the ground. I turn and see Karen, her eyes with pure anger. Mental note to self, don't get on her bad-side. The anger is still there, eyes not seeing me.

"Karen? Karen! Look at me, come on, look." Her eyes soften and refocus, she sees me or I think she does. She sees Dev on the ground. "I sprayed him with pepper spray; he went to hit me so I got in first!" Her voice is full of anger. "Dev, you Ever come near me again, you'll be sorry."

Dev is still on the ground winded and in pain.

…

I turn and finally I see who helped me. Derek. He's looks worried but there is pride there too. "Derek, thank you. Fancy a tea? I need to calm down." I start walking into the hotel lobby and find my key, I hear footsteps behind me, and I know it's Derek. As Dev will probably be still seeing stars right now I know it's not him.

We get into the lift, with an uneasy silence. The lift stops at my floor; I walk to my door and open it, letting Derek walk through. Once I'm inside I lock it, force of habit. I go to boil the kettle when Derek speaks "Karen? Care to sit down I can do that, and I'm sure your capable, but let me feel useful." I relent I put the kettle down go to the table and chair by the bed and take my shoes off.

….

Derek isn't sure what just happened, but Karen looks like a ghost of her usual self. To keep himself busy he makes her tea. Not sure what to say, he sits on the bed, waiting.

...

Should I talk to her? Hold her? She's pale, must be shock. Poor girl. No, woman. She fought the person she thought loved her. Her mind must be racing; either that or it has shut down, trying to use its coping function. She looks young and old at the same time. She needs something, but what?

...

Part of me is glad Derek is here and is giving me time to let my heart and my head catch up. But I'm cold, physically and emotionally. I need to feel warm.

...

Karen shifts in her chair and looks at Derek hoping that a silent plea gets answered. Derek is taken by her eyes, the question in them. She shivers and suddenly Derek gets up from the bed and is at her side.

He holds out his hand and she takes it. He walks her to the bed, throws back the covers and let's her climb in. He tucks her in and in no time she is sleeping. He goes back to her chair and sits with her for the rest of the night lost in thought.

…

I'm not moving from this seat. I know Dev won't be back tonight, reputation or not I can't very well leave her here on her own. Everything is bound to hit in the morning. She needs a familiar face. For the life of me I don't know what I'll say. Right now I have my eye on the door and I have to make sure Karen is ok.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Smash. Just my thoughts.

…

Karen awakes early the next morning. With the events of last night starting to sink in. Derek! Where is he? She scans the room and sees him asleep in the chair. A thought hits her. All the Marilyn's are broken. She looks down at the bed; she mustn't have moved at all, her cocoon still intact.

It's early but she thinks she has to talk. Her mind is in overdrive.

'Derek? Derek?' He slowly wakens, his eyes lock onto Karen. He goes to the other side of the bed and climbs on top of the covers, un tucking her so she can move. She reaches up with her hand and holds his face.

'I am so sorry Derek. I thought I could be strong, but I'm weak. I'm so sorry.' 'Sorry? Why should you be sorry? You went at Dev hammer and tongs as they say back home.' His voice was light, his eyes twinkled. 'Mr Wills! Don't tell me you enjoyed me trying to beat someone up.' Her own tone playful. 'I learnt two things, one, don't make you mad and two I can call you if I get stuck in a fight!'

Karen laughed hard. It had been a while since she laughed properly and not an exhausted one. Her hand that had been on Derek's face, found his hand, and she started making circles.

...,,...

Even with a sleep heavy voice I heard her call me. The moment I saw her eyes I had to go to her, yet keep to the boundary I had made. Her hand on my face, it is soft as air. Our banter is back after she apologises. Her hand finds mine; the table is turned. Now I'm the one on the receiving end. She is not broke; she is the strongest woman I know. Though after last night my mind is made up. Ivy is close to the edge, and Karen should never go through that ever again. So get the show to Broadway. Once established. I go back to London. I just hope that with what I feel for Karen is reciprocated. I'll find a way of letting her know without scaring her.

...

I can't believe that Derek stayed not only that, but he slept in the chair! He'll feel that later. As soon as our eyes connected, I felt weightless with happiness and something else...I had to apologise. I wanted to prove I wasn't like the others, he says I'm not, but I feel I am. When he climbed onto the bed, I felt….safe and loved? Well maybe not that, but safe.

I had to make sure he really was there. I placed my hand on his face, a strong face, one with those eyes that seemed to read my inner most thoughts. Without knowing it, I've his hand in mine. In a way the circles are the only way I can say thank you without wanting to cry when I talk. His mind is in overdrive. Something pretty serious by the looks of his face.

….

Karen and Derek are so lost in thought they hardly notice the sun, which is until, two stomachs rumble! Somewhere between the laughter, they find the room service menu. Both opt for a large breakfast.

When it arrives Derek goes to the door to pay, while Karen is emerging out of her nice warm cocoon of blankets, so much so Derek comments on her being a beautiful butterfly, when he arrives with the tray.

They eat until full. Karen then realises Derek can't be here! Their careers! Also encase Dev turns up at the theatre, Derek should ring the others.

'Derek, you should ring Eileen and Tom and tell them what happened. After all this, you can't get another black mark against your name. Better still give me Eileen's number.' 'You sure?' 'Yes.'

Karen dialled Eileen's phone as had it been Derek's phone, wrong assumptions would be made. Karen went into every detail, including being a zombie and wanting to make tea, as well as Derek sleeping in a chair encase Dev returned. Karen tried to keep her voice calm, but she felt it waver slightly.

She promises Eileen that once he has eaten Derek will call into her room at the hotel and give his account. Also he has to leave for her to get dressed! Karen asked Eileen would it be ok if she were an hour late. She wants to be the very best she can e and not give only half a rehearsal and half a show. Eileen agrees. Both women hang up.

Karen turned to Derek with a smile. 'Today you are a knight that saved a damsel. I'll call Sam later and get the gossip stopped before anyone gets the wrong idea.'

'Darling my whole career is gossip' he laughed. 'Well not round me, you may be the Dark Lord on stage and rehearsal, but even if it's just today, I want people to see you did a very good thing last night. And before you start, I'm not saving you, as well, only you can do that. I just want to repay the favour.'

Their eyes meet and suddenly they are both blushing. Karen wonders how long has the candle been lit on her side, while looking at Derek his candle must now be a roaring fire!

She holds out her hand, he takes it, smiles pass between them then "Derek I need to get ready and you have a crew to terrorise. Plus get the third degree from Eileen!' Karen laughs. 'Karen. Can I ask you something before I go? On your birthday next, will you meet me on London Bridge at midday?' 'What's brought this on? You're serious. Derek?' 'Please, Karen? Just promise.' Confused at the sudden change of mood and tone Karen nods and says 'Yes, I promise.' 'Good. Dinner, later?' Karen nods and with that Derek leaves the room.

Karen is left confused.

Derek is leaving. Leaving me? I know he laughed earlier, but what if the show, is just one gossip column to much. He plays his part well but maybe even the Dark Lord needs a break. Though something tells me he'll wait, wait until the show is a hit on Broadway. And I the star, then some night while we're on stage he'll just go.

That's what the day dream look was Derek moving away. And he wanted me to meet him. Meet him like in the old films. Away from here and prying eyes, just meet and take it from there. Get to know each other. Walks in the park, see the sights. Oh Derek I will be there. But right now I need to get up and ready for today. Show everyone that Karen Cartwright isn't a victim. Also Mr Wills needs to know in as few words as possible, that my promise wasn't just a promise, it was me deciding that Derek Wills means more to me than any show. And if that was to come up, there is theatre in London too!


	6. Chapter 6

**NBC owns Smash. I own the little white mice that run my imagination. **

Derek walks the very long walk back to the hotel. Head down, feeling more confused than ever. He is Derek Wills! He doesn't do confusion and love?

Derek wonders why he asked Karen that. He knows. But he hopes that Karen will keep the promise. The streets are quiet and so is the lobby. He heads straight to the lift and pushes the button for Eileen's room on the second floor. He gets out, crosses the hallway and knocks the door. 'Come' he opens the door to find Eileen looking out of the window. She sees his reflection. 'How's Karen? What happened?' Derek sinks into the nearest chair. He rubs his hands over his face and looks up at a concerned Eileen. "Call Tom and Sam. I don't think I can say this over and over again."

When the others arrive, they see Derek's face. So full of worry. So tired. Eileen breaks the silence as Tom and Sam start to find somewhere to sit. "Derek? What happened last night to Karen? Her voice was close to breaking when she rang me."

"When I left the theatre last night, I got a horrible feeling; Karen had left so quickly, I can't explain it. I was half way here and something made me turn and run to Karen's hotel. By the time I had gotten there, she had peppered sprayed Dev and was knocking him hard with that big of hers.

What I don't think she saw, was, with him being temporally blinded he was grabbing out, but at one point his hand was going for her neck. All I could do was throw him off her and send him flying. We all knew she had inner strength, but to do that, to the person she trusted and loved? I was amazed and frightened for her. Her eyes were full of anger. Then when she saw me, it was like nothing had happened. Pure shock. I couldn't leave her in that state; she sat down and stared at nothing. She was so pale; she looked young and old at the same time. Then she looked to me, she was shivering. I took her over to the bed and tucked her in. She was still in her clothes from when she left here. I sat in the chair, keeping an eye on her and on the door for Dev." Derek lets go of the biggest sigh and sits quietly. Feeling lost.

Everyone knows the reputation of Derek but they know he does have a heart. But to get where he is in his career, its better to close yourself off emotionally

"And the reason she rang me?" asks Eileen. Derek looks at her and says "She didn't want my name put through the mud anymore than it has. She wanted to make sure you knew that my actions where honourable. Before the gossip started" he finished with a slight smile.

Tom who had listened to everything said "What do you need us to do? We will help in anyway we can." He looked and Sam, "Sure man, anything."

Derek looked at both men and said "Tom, tell Julia. Sam pass the word round the company, crew even the staff out front that if they see Dev anywhere near here, ring the police. Though I think Karen made her message pretty clear last night. Also keep an eye on her, don't let on though, there are probably more cans of pepper spray in that bag." He finished in a light tone, but laced with seriousness.

Eileen spoke again. "What about you Derek? What do you need?" "Honestly, a break, this show has taken more out of me than I'll admit. As the Dark Lord, nothing should faze me. But this, its making me rethink certain things in my life and career."

Sam who picks up in the subtlety of the smallest thing said "You're going to leave Bombshell. Not right now, but in your head, you're already on the plane home."

The other three sit stunned. Derek breaks the silence. "Tom you've a mind reader there. Sam at this point, I'm all over the place. But last night I realised, Karen means more than any show. So I guess once I know Bombshell is a hit and everything, I mean Karen is ok. Yes, yes I'll probably leave."

Derek regards this man so highly he knows that what he had just confessed would not be passed on to the cast. But he adds "Sam I'm still the Dark Lord. You do know that right? I can't be human to a company needing guidance." "I do, but what about Karen?" "I am going to do what I can to keep her safe and happy; she has been the one good thing to happen out of this."

Eileen Regarded Derek. Her old friend was at last finding happiness, but at what cost to the show? She couldn't be quiet any longer.

"Derek I am glad that finally you seem to be mending your ways, but what about the show? I have a lot riding on this; you cant just up and leave." She shouted. "Eileen I'm still here and I will be until Broadway. You will recoup your money, don't you worry about that" Derek spat. He couldn't believe the sudden change that came over Eileen "You don't even know if she likes you like that!" Eileen gave off.

Tom Jumped in "Actually she does. The time when you were "playing nice" Ivy's words we saw the change not just in her but you as well Derek. Eileen, Derek doesn't look like he has slept and there is still a rehearsal to do before the show. Eileen you and I both know Derek will see us right. And then find his sunset. So just let him be and let's get back to work. Said a very angry Tom.

All three men left the room with Eileen standing gawping like a fish. Derek turned to Tom as they got into the lift. "Thank you, not just for in there but for letting me know about Karen." "Derek, we were close friends once, even I know when you need a nudge in the right direction. As for Eileen, she'll come round. She has too or no Broadway!" He laughed. Derek smiled.

The lift opened onto Derek's floor. "See you shortly, and beware of Cartwright's bag!" He laughed. The doors closed on the lift and Derek walked to his room. Grateful for sometime to get his head together. He opened his door walked in and closed it behind him. There on his dresser were a very macabre looking bunch of flowers. He read the card. _"To my Dark Knight in shinning armour. All my love Karen. X"_

Derek sits on his bed re reading the card. A smile spreads across his face. Dinner is going to be fun.

Karen had been up washed and dressed in no time. On her way to the theatre she had seen the flowers and thought her Dark Lord might need cheering, they were also a thank you. Derek had helped to save her. In more ways than she had previously thought.

The world was that little bit brighter. All her new emotions would be going into Marilyn tonight.

She arrived at the theatre, and everyone was being really nice. Jessica and Bobby hugged her tightly. And where Karen went, they went to. She knew Derek must have said something. And though it was normally annoy her, today she was glad of the extra protection.

…

I know Derek must have said something. But after what I put him through last night. I guess he wants to protect me, protect his star. I get butterflies when I think of those smiles this morning. By now I'm sure his Dark Lord mask is back up. At least I get to see what is past the mask….Ohhh Phantom, Christine! He is nicer, more handsome. Hey look, I've lost my two shadows! A nice cuppa as they say might do me good.

Opening the door Karen sees a lovely surprise. Derek! He is hunched over countless papers, with one pencil in his hand and another behind his ear.

….

Can a director not get any peace! I see tiny feet. I know without looking up, Karen. She probably thinks I haven't noticed or that I'm too engrossed to notice. Ah but it's my job to notice. She is starting to walk to the kettle.

"Want a cup of tea?" "Yes, please." "Derek, how long was I there before you realised it was me?" "As soon as you came in, your beautiful feet" I say. "Only you the Great Derek Wills could know my feet! Mind if I sit here, while waiting on the kettle?" "Darling you could sit anywhere" "Oh really? You're knee perhaps! Why Mr Wills you blushed!" "I never blush; it's not the done thing." "Ok, I believe you. Now what is wrong with the show now?"

"Oh, this, it isn't for the show. This my dear is for us, things to do in London. I know you may have seen some things, but was just thinking." "Strangely Derek, when I was last there it was either, a work do with….Or me working home and sleep."

"Really? Oh well I will have to go overboard then. Can't having you miss anything now can we?" As I walk to pour out the tea, there is the tone in Derek's voice. "Derek, we aren't even on Broadway yet, there is plenty of time to make lists and plans."

"That's where you're wrong, all the preview feedback and the advanced sales means we will probably be going there, straight after here." I hand Derek the tea, "Well we better make the most of our time now. Dinner still on tonight?" "Depends on how you feel after the show. Sleep might just catch up on you. We will play it by ear. Though I diffidently want to walk you back tonight. I don't think I could see that again." "Oh my Dark Knight, I never want to go through that again myself. And you might even get a proper cup of tea this time." "That I will look forward to."

"Two previews and that's enough for Broadway?" The question is more rhetorical, yet Derek answers "It would seem you are the talk of the town Miss Cartwright." "All I have done is stand and move where you put me!" I say laughing. "Ah but you do it so well!" Derek grins. I set my cup down in the sink. Then go back to Derek, I perch on the table and look him in the eyes. "You Derek Wills do yourself a disservice. You've played your part so well for so many years, you can't see the truth." "Truth?" "Yes, Derek, this musical was never a risk for you, you just needed a challenge, and in I came. If you had read all those reviews, you would have seen the high praise. Somehow some of those critics saw past the Dark Lord and saw the wonderful director I see sitting here." "How ever am I going to cope without you to say lovely things about me." "You're not rid of me yet. I have this tiny thing to do called Bombshell. Think you can wait until it's over?" "Oh by the way" I say as I take his hand. "The last song is for you." He looks at me with his head to the side, smiling. "I am so glad it is you out there on stage. You are stunning. If you need a hand with your dress, check the mirror! He says smirking. I pull his hand to make him stand, "Well if you don't do any notes, we won't have any show at all. Come on!"

They walked out the door hand in hand.

**Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

On 19/06/12 20:06, Anna Marie Cairns wrote:

**NBC owns Smash. I want to thank alexithymiaa for pointing out my mistakes in chapter 6. I hope I've fixed them all. Thank you to madd09, ballroomdiva and MSreadalot2012 for reading and commenting. To everyone who has. It has helped a great deal. The banter, when something serious happens well I've seen and been around situations where it gets very serious, and then someone breaks the tension with joke or a witty remark. Plus they fancy each other. I wanted to let that come across.**

….

Weeks pass and I spend as much time as I can with the audiences at the stage door. I always try and thank each and everyone personally. And when I can't I try and let them know that without their constant support, we wouldn't be on stage at all. I hear how far they have come; from all over the country and they tell me what Marilyn means to them. Every story I hear, I feel more and more humbled. They are the reason I go on stage every night. Who else can do a job like this and make people feel different emotions, or evoke old memories of when Marilyn herself was alive.

I usually stay for half and hour or more because I feel I owe it to them. When I do leave, I head next door. Derek is usually sitting with a half smile. It somehow amazes him that I feel I need to do that. And my response is always the same. They paid tickets and travel, the least I can do is try and chat to them all. Make their night special. Make it worth the travelling and time to get here.

We usually go into a game of twenty questions. It's our own way of really getting to know one another. We don't want everyone to think Derek is just up to his tricks to get with his star. It was me that started it. After a rehearsal or show, we would pick up where we left off. It is new territory for both of us. We want what we have to mean something more. We open up more while still making it fun. I guess also, the fun side masks the pain of Derek heading to London soon.

…..

After every show, Karen finds her way to the stage door where she is greeted liked royalty. I stand and watch for a while. She listens to each and every story. She treats the audience with the utmost respect. Takes time for photos and the odd signature. When she can't get round them all individually she tries and let them know what it means to her for them travelling to the show.

Because it takes a while, I started sitting in the coffee shop next door. We've started this game, sort of twenty questions, with coffee and cake. We don't want to take the relationship to the next level and prove to the ones that I'm only after one thing.

Maybe at the start, but not now, Karen means the world to me. Part of me doesn't want to go to London. But after everything that has happened, I need to. So the game masks what we really think.

I want Karen in my life always, and now I see Karen is looking for the same things in life, a home, a family. All the things I never allowed myself to even consider. She is fiercely loyal to her mother and father. If I do want to go to the next step I have to get their approval. I am still the director so they would probably frown on us if we were an item. Which we really aren't, not yet. We're just testing the waters, seeing where the boundaries lie. Maybe in London things will be normal. We can be normal. I leave in a week. I have to say something as there is only so long we can pretend it's not happening.

…

Karen walks into the coffee shop with her usual beaming smile. Derek gives her his half smile that she loves so much. She checked the dates today, she realises what Derek is gearing up to say. He hands her a coffee, with a slice of chocolate cake.

"Karen, I need to talk to you." "I know. I guess we can't put it off much longer." She says sadly. Derek takes her hand, "Darling in a few days you'll be on Broadway, and once I see you crowned the queen, I'll slip off back to London." Karen looks at Derek's face and sees the sadness etched on. His green eyes, so dark filled with every emotion. She can't bear that look on his face. So she says "It's only going to be two months. Then I will find you on the bridge." Derek knows what she's doing but he just can't let the feeling go, not yet. "I know, but sometimes, I can't help but think what if you don't come."

"Oh, Derek. Really? Darling I am going to be on that plane and leave Jessica fighting with Ivy for Marilyn. I'm glad that Ivy is coming back, she gets her shot too." Karen smiles and moves her chair beside Derek. "So we have six days and a get in to do, plus packing and unpacking, after rehearsals tomorrow, meet me here and we can have a picnic, stroll. Anything. I just miss the Dark Lord."

Derek smiles "I'm not sure where he is. But with a get in on the horizon, he is bound to raise his head." "Glad to hear it, we can't have you losing your edge before Broadway." Karen says as she smiles. Now Derek knows why he wants to turn his back on Broadway. Karen Cartwright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to JT for proofing my work. And for everyone reading and adding it and commenting.**

The Dark Lord was in a foul mood the next day. With everything having to be taken down and brought to New York in one piece his stress levels were through the roof. Karen sat in the dressing room packing up her stuff. Derek's yells were getting more insistent. She knew how much was riding on this, but even still, she had to do something.

She got up and left the room, following the yells and bellows till she found Derek centre stage. She knew people were watching, so she stalked up to him, making it look like she was going to yell and grabbed his hand. The small gesture made Derek look down. He took a deep breath, looked into those dark dancing eyes. He played his part "Miss Cartwright, how may I help you?" he feigned annoyance. "Mr Wills" loud enough for the stage crew, then whispered "You won't have any voice at all for Broadway. Everything ok?" Karen could see the tension in his eyes and knew when to pry and when not to.

Derek let out a shuddering sigh, he could feel himself calming down, and he held her hand that little bit tighter then said. "Ivy is coming back today, she wants Marilyn. I think Eileen might just give her it. Darling I am sorry."

Karen took in what Derek had said and looked out into the auditorium. She turned back, looking deep within his eyes. "Derek, if it means that much to her, let her. I have had a wonderful time as Marilyn. And it just means I can get more time off to come and visit you." She finished smiling.

Derek is about to reply when they hear a voice in the stalls of the auditorium. "Iowa! Getting into trouble already? All is well Derek; I'm ready for my Broadway debut." Ivy has announced her arrival

Derek turns and scowls "Excuse me? You're what? TOM! GET TO THE STAGE NOW!" Poor Karen is near deafened. Suddenly Tom's head pops up from the pit. "You yelled! Oh great one!" Tom smiles but sees the looks on both Karen and Derek's faces, he turns to see Ivy. He climbs out of the pit and stands beside Karen.

"Tom, Ivy has just informed us that she is ready for her Broadway debut." "Oh…..Ivy, we talked about this, you cant….be Marilyn." "Ah but Tom I've just spoken to Eileen and she said as much as Iowa has been great, she wants someone with experience to open on Broadway."

Karen was speechless, Tom grabbed her free hand. Derek felt his head would explode. He glanced out of the side of his eye to see Karen not wavering in eye contact with Ivy, but Tom had her free hand. So he gently let the other go and crossed his arms.

His voice was ice cold "Where is Eileen Ivy? I think I need to chat with the producer. Tom see Miss Cartwright gets finished packing then if you wouldn't mind, walk her back to the hotel?" Tom nodded and led Karen off stage, though once in the wings and out of sight, they both watched Derek glare at Ivy.

"Eileen is in the office upstairs, I don't know why I'm getting the evil look. I'm only telling you what I was told." "You know if Eileen knew the truth about your "illness" you wouldn't be here at all. Tom and Sam went to bat for you, wanted you to get well and still have a job."

"And now I do. It was so nice of them both" she cooed. "You couldn't handle a workshop, how are you going to handle eight shows, six days a week?" "But I have already, in my last show." "The show where you were drunk and high on stage? Yea you handled that real well." "Have you slept with her yet?" Ivy spat out. "No, not that it's any of your business." "Losing your touch Mr Wills, I could help if you want"; she started walking from the aisles to the stage.

"Ivy, DON'T you dare! I care for Karen a great deal, maybe even love, it's more than physical with her." "And, what, I don't count? What was I?" "You were someone who I thought we may have had a future with. But Ivy, I just didn't realise how much I really cared for Karen." "The hick, she's more special than me? We're cut from the same cloth Derek. It won't last, you can't be that virtuous. You will come running." Derek had had enough. "Ivy get out of my sight, I have work to do and a producer to throttle."

"EILEEN!" He yelled walking off the stage and up to the offices. Ivy was dumbfounded. While in the wings both Tom and Karen were amazed at the conversation that had just taken place.

They retreated from the wings and back to the dressing room. It was empty. Tom closed the door. He sat down on the dressing table while Karen stared into space. Then at the same time they both said "Love" Karen was over the moon, a grin appeared on her face. While Tom said, "I think he fell for you at the first audition. But wow, love, big word for Derek."

"You know Tom, Ivy can have the part. I had fun with my time as Marilyn. But in a few months I _am_ getting on a plane and meeting Derek in London. I don't need this, not anymore. Derek is all I need now." "Can we see what Eileen says first, I know I wasn't behind you at the start, but I've grown to respect and like you Karen. Let's wait." "We could wait at my hotel; I'm getting very good at making cups of tea." Tom smiled, "Well can't say we didn't do what we were told then!"

Meanwhile in an upstairs office

"I have just had Ivy come and tell me, you want her to open on Broadway? Are you serious? All the hard work done by Karen Cartwright means, NOTHING!"

Derek paced like a caged lion, he doesn't need this, and he has a million things to over see and now this.

"Yes, Derek, I asked Ivy. Yes she hasn't had the cleanest track record, but she's not green." "And when the critics come to see Karen, and Ivy is in her place, they will demolish the show."

"I don't know why you're upset, it's not like you'll be here to see it." "Maybe so, but Karen has built up a rapport with the critics, they love her." "Well they will have to love Ivy instead. Karen is back to a shadow self." Derek was going to turn the air blue, but instead he walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Derek took the back stairs to the fire exit and left the building. He felt too enraged to finish doing the get out. He found himself at Karen's hotel and made his way to her door. He knocked.

Tom and Karen had been watching an old movie with chocolates when they heard the knock. Karen jumped from the bed and went to open the door. "Derek!" She exclaimed. Tom sat up on the bed and turned the TV off. The look on Derek's face meant the news wasn't good.

Derek sat at the table and Karen went back to the bed to sit beside Tom. "Every word Ivy said was true. Eileen wants her to open. I can't believe all those hours and heart you've put into the show and you're back as a shadow self."

Karen could feel herself want to cry, not for her but for Derek. She slowly went to his chair, knelt down beside him and took his hand, making the small circles on the back. She mustered her voice and said "Derek, you have no idea of the fun I have had, from the very start until now. You, Tom, Julia, Jess and Bobby have made this something that I will look back on, with _no_ regrets. I'm still in the show, and then I get to get some time off and come visit you."

Derek stood and helped Karen to her feet and hugged her tightly. Tom looked on, not sure what to say when Derek let the hug go and said "Tom, when I leave, keep an eye on Karen. It may only be two months, but it will feel like longer." "Of course, I'll keep her safe." "You do realise I'm still here" said Karen getting choked up. The three stood silent for a while. Then Karen broke the silence with "Derek, go finish what you have to do. You too, Tom. I'm going to finish the chocolates and ring home. I've yet to say I'm heading off to London." She finished with a watery smile. The two men looked at her concerned, but she shook her head and shooed them both from her room.

…..

I'm no longer Marilyn. Ivy got her way. Guess I better ring home.

….

The next two hours were a mother and a daughter trying to console each other. Karen could think of only one way to cheer them both up. "Mum, Derek is leaving for London and he wants me to meet him there in two months!"

"Karen, that's wonderful, it explains all his gushing about you the night we met him." "Mum!" "Karen even your father noticed it. And he normally doesn't notice that type of thing. Go for it! Meet him! It is so An Affair to Remember."

"But mum we're not even like that." "Well that means he wants to wait, and nowadays that doesn't normally happen. It sounds like he wants to get to know you first." "Mum!" "Just make sure he checks with us before any big questions, ok? "Okay mum, I'll ring you soon. Tell dad I love him. I love you mum. Bye"

…..

"Tom what just happened?" Derek asked as he helped de-rig the lighting. "Karen loves you that is what happened. And you love her. At this rate she'll be in London before you." "I was actually referring to Eileen kicking her out of the part of Marilyn." "Oh, that, I think Ivy may have gotten her mum to have a word. We knew she wouldn't take it well. But I never expected this."

Tom put the light and the fills in the boxes that Derek had marked. "So, what now? I go to London? And all the money Eileen has invested goes down the drain?" "Derek you do know while you were talking to Ivy, Karen was willing to give up on all of this for you? She heard you say the L word." Derek nearly slips off the ladder.

"Oh. Now the two months will kill me." "Why two months?" "I asked her to meet me on her birthday. I was having a moment." "Well Derek, have them more often, Karen has a positive effect on you. I'll walk her to that plane for you, just to have a moment." "Do you want this to land on your head?" Derek asked holding a light up, smiling.

"Derek, I can finish the get out. Go, go to Karen. Take her for a walk, anything. She is a better actress than you think. Go on, have a moment." Tom said smiling.

…

"Coming!" Wow can't a girl get a bath in peace. I scramble to get my bathrobe without slipping and tie it tightly round me. Opening the door, it's Derek! "Oh. Um…Come on in. Take a seat I'll be right out." I fly to the bathroom close the door and quickly get dressed. My hair's a mess, but I'll grab a comb in a minute. Oh the bath, have to take the plug out.

I open the door to a bemused Derek. "I was having "Me" time." I say. "Okay. Care for a walk?" "Sure just let me comb my hair and find my shoes."

In no time Karen is ready, and is heading out the door with Derek behind her.

They walk till they find a little café with tables outside, two coffees are ordered. They sit in a comfortable silence. Drinking coffee and holding hands. Karen looks at Derek, he has something to say. But why isn't he? "Derek? Go on, talk to me." "You heard me, say…..Love?" Karen nods while internally she wants to scream with joy. "Well I meant it, I do love you. You know it isn't something I can say too often. As the last time I said it, well it was taken out of context." "The time you said it to Ivy. I remember. I know it's not the easiest thing for you to say. I love you too. And I can't wait for London, to see you, just you, not the director you. You."

….

They sit and watch the world go by until there are stars over head. Comfortable in the knowledge that they love each other with all their hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again Nbc owns Smash. I just like to imagine. Thanks again to everyone who has commented and added this story. Also thank you to JT for proofing my proof reading.**

Chapter 9

Even though my home is in New York, coming home and being part of a Broadway show is an amazing feeling. The get in was hitch free, nothing was missing nothing was broken. Derek seemed distracted. That could possibly be down to me. I hadn't left his side since the night in Boston, well except to sleep of course. London was two days away. How was either of us going to cope?

He was standing centre stage; I entered stage left and joined him, looking out into an empty theatre. His hand found mine. No words were needed. We both had come so far and here we were standing holding hands while our heart had a secret conversation. Derek was the first to speak.

"Well Miss Cartwright, you are on Broadway, maybe not as planned but here you are." He finished with a sad sigh. "Why so sad Mr Wills? You get to have me to yourself very soon. And all of this will be a memory." Derek turned and looked straight into Karen's eyes. "It was meant to be _you_, I saw _you_ as Marilyn. Not Ivy. Why are you not upset? Because _I _am."

Karen stares back, and sees the pain and confusion hidden in his eyes. "Ivy was always going to be Marilyn. No matter how stubborn you were or how you fought for me. It's in her blood. You can't be Leigh Conroy's daughter and be in the chorus all your life. I may not be Marilyn on Broadway, but I was, in Boston. And knowing you saw me as her means more than I could put into words. I won't win a Tony. But I think I've won something even more special." Derek was astonished at Karen's out look. She was like Pollyanna. Always trying to see the best in a bad situation.

"What about tonight?" He said. "Tonight at the end when they stand, it will all be for you Derek, your hard work and commitment to the show. I will also be applauding you. It is a masterpiece that will run on Broadway for years to come." "Karen…" "Go Mr Wills, go get ready. I have to go make myself pretty for the toast of Broadway. I'll see you before curtain up. Now go." Derek slowly lets her hand fall, not wanting to break the contact just yet. Karen starts to exit the way she came, she glances over her shoulder, and Derek is getting twenty questions at once from the crew backstage. The mask is back on.

….

I couldn't tell her, couldn't say that after this show, I would be heading off on the first flight back to London. I hope she can forgive me.

…

Opening night, stars of stage and screen were in the house. George Chakiris had come to see the show. Not only had he won an Oscar for West Side Story, but he had actually danced with Marilyn herself in Gentleman prefer Blondes. What an honour!

I was dressed as Norma Jean. Ivy looked every inch the star. She acted like it too. Poor Sam, he was running after her half demented while keeping an eye on her in case she did something stupid. Her mum came backstage and started going on about how she knew her baby girl would get the part eventually. All the while mother and daughter gave me the evil eye. I politely excused myself and left the dressing room. The hallways were bursting. Hardly anywhere to move. I spotted Tom; he seemed to be in the one corner of the building that had room to stand. I made my way to him.

"Have you seen so many stars in one place" I enthused.

"It is pretty amazing! Why aren't you in the dressing room with the others? It's still a big night for you." Tom said.

"Ivy is there, with Mama, giving me the evil glare, so I thought I could get five minutes before it started." "Same idea as me, and I've lost Sam." "Oh he's keeping an eye on Ivy." "Oh." "How is Derek holding up? I haven't seen him since this afternoon." "Probably busting a blood vessel" Tom said in a sarcastic reply. "You mean you haven't seen him? But this is his show; he has to make an appearance."

"Karen, ever since Eileen chose Ivy, Derek has stopped thinking of it as his. He wanted you to have your time in the sun and now, well I think he's looking forward to the break." Karen needed to find Derek. She turned from Tom, "You only have half an hour." "I'll be here, don't worry."

If there was anywhere Derek would be, it would be the green room. Karen made her way up the labyrinth of stairs. She found the room, opened the door, and there he was. "I know those feet!" Karen crossed the space to the sofa. "Not mingling?" She said sitting down. "No, Eileen said it was her job." "You are exhausted Derek, maybe not a bad idea." "You're in the wrong dress." He eyed her carefully. "No, I'm Shadow Marilyn, right dress." "Darling it's not fair; I only ever wanted the best for you."

"Derek, this isn't like you, what's wrong? Please tell me." Derek lifts his suitcase from the back of the sofa. "I leave tonight, not my choice. But I have to." Karen is stunned, she knew he was leaving in a few days, so why the sudden change. "Who said you had to go? Ivy? Eileen? Who."

"Eileen. As I kept fighting your case, I was told either put up or shut up. And I'm tired of fighting." Karen was at a loss for words. The internal radio called all cast to the stage. "Wait for me after the show; I'll go with you to the airport." She cupped his face and lent her head against his, her lips met his and they shared a tender kiss. "Just wait." She said after one last kiss.

Back at the stage, the mother and daughter team were throwing demands everywhere. Who should and shouldn't be around Ivy while she is performing. One is Karen. Karen who had just come down from the green room was ordered by Eileen to do the shadow shelf, but stay away from Ivy. Jessica, Bobby even Sam were all told the same thing. Yet with the staging and blocking it would look messy.

Tom was called and as soon as he arrived, without anything being said he knew Ivy was being a diva. He pulled Karen aside and said "What's going on? Where's Derek?" "Eileen told him if he couldn't get behind Ivy as the star, he had to go. Suitcase is packed and he's leaving after the show tonight." "And Ivy? What's with her?" "Only certain people are allowed to interact with her now. No Jess, Bobby or even Sam. I am sorry Tom."

"What we need is Derek! I can maybe place people about so it won't look too bad, but I need Derek." Eileen came over, "Problems people". "Just saying I can switch some people round so as to not interact with Ivy. Am I allowed to consult Derek?" "No." was the short reply.

So we were given our new positions by a very confused Tom. Five minutes to curtain. I knew somewhere Derek would be watching this and wondering what was going on. It kills me to think that he hadn't already left the building and the musical was in ruins. But the show goes on. It reaches the interval and poor Tom is a mess. Yet still no sign of Derek, panic shoots through me like lightning. What if he has already left for the airport?

Eventually the show ends, with a deathly silence from the audience. Ivy's last number should have them all standing. But no-one is. There is the odd clapping so we go on bow and go off. Ivy goes on to take her bow and it's the politest clapping I have ever heard. I am half changing in the wings and ready to run when Tom catches up to me. "He's left, he left already!" "Let's go then, we can't let him leave after seeing that. Come on!"

….

Tom and Karen rush out the stage door and flag down a taxi then jump in and tell the driver to go to the airport. When they finally get there and pay the driver, they rush in and see what gate Derek is going to be at, the one at the very end of the building. They run so quick that when someone calls their names they near miss it. It's Derek at one of the many little cafés in the airport. He wonders why they are here. Though both are out of breath they tell him about Ivy, the show, and Tom apologies for messing up Derek's show.

Derek doesn't know if he should laugh or not at the comical scene before him. It reminds him a little of Laurel and Hardy. So he lets them sit and get their breath back before talking. "Tom you weren't allowed to get me so you did what you could in ten minutes. Think I can forgive that" "Now Miss Cartwright, darling, what brings you here? As if I didn't know." "Well I got to kiss the sailor before he leaves right?" She winks while still finding her breath.

Karen was astounded that Derek was so calm after hearing his musical was going down in flames. Or maybe, he had just had enough, not caring anymore.

The three walk to the departure gate. Karen are Derek holding hands while Tom walks beside Karen. In his heart Derek knew it wouldn't be that long until he saw his beautiful Karen again. Still it was like a wrench to his heart. The public address system announces all passengers must board. But before he does, Derek kisses Karen and cups her face saying "It won't be forever." He turns to Tom "Take good care of her." Tom nods and takes Karen's hand. Karen stands. Silent tears streaming down her face, she watches until she can see Derek no more. Tom takes her into his embrace. They stand until Karen is composed. Then they decide to head over to the theatre to see what damage has been done.

When they arrive back, Jess rushes to Karen and hugs her tightly. Then Bobby. Over their shoulders Karen sees Eileen. Looking ready to murder someone. "Tom! Where did you and Karen go after the show?" She demands as she closes the distance.

Standing defiant Tom says "We went to see Derek off at the airport." "Your job is to be here, not running off with a chorus girl to wish her _boyfriend_ goodbye." "I did what I thought was right and that meant going with Karen."

"Yes. Karen. How good of you to come back. Though pull a stunt like that again, you are cut from the show! Understand" "Yes Eileen. You will have my resignation letter first thing tomorrow."

Her friends are shocked all wanting to say something. But all Karen says is, "I'll go pack my stuff." And she walks off to the dressing room with Jess and Bobby following her. "What just happened? Bobby asks when they get to the dressing room. "I quit that's what happened." "But sweetie you love this show" Jess says trying to get her brain to catch up. "That's why I'm quitting. It isn't the show that we all started in, it's no longer the dream I thought I had."

"So, what are you going to do?" Bobby says while lifting her stuff from the table and putting it in a box. "I still kept the job at the coffee house, just in case this went wrong. Glad I did now."

As she's packing Tom walks in. "So you were serious? You're leaving?" "Tom, I can't, this isn't what I signed on for. You know that, we all do. Tonight just confirmed it for me." "So back to your old life?" "For a while, then I'm off to London." Even as she finished saying the word a smile spread across her face. In Karen's mind she had gotten the real dream. And finally the others realised it too.

….

Karen had for the last month, been working every shift to cover rent and her plane tickets. Yet she was happy, for the first time in a while she was happy. Derek rang her every day and when he wasn't ringing, he was writing. When she had told him what happened after he left, his response was, what ever made her happy made him happy.

Tom would come in every morning to get his coffee and tell Karen of the latest goings on. Jess and Bobby would also come in on their lunch or just before a show. They all noticed the smile on Karen's face never left her.

Before long the four friends were all in Karen's apartment, helping her pack. They had decided to have a quiet dinner before taking Karen to the airport. They talked and sang, generally just had a lovely time together. None of them were sure when Karen would be back. Or if she would be back. When everything was sorted out, Karen asked Tom to keep an eye on the apartment. Being the gent he was, he agreed.

The time arrived and the four friends got a taxi to the airport. Karen was taking an early flight, as with the time zones and fight times, she was afraid of not being on London Bridge for midday. She hugged and kissed her friends at the gate. It was so early, it was still dark out. The plane took off on time and even arrived in London earlier than planned.

…..

It takes her a few minutes to get her bearings. It's been a while since she was last in London. Bag and suitcase she sets off for London Bridge. Not far from the bridge there is a little theatre with a little café. She starts talking to the manager. It turns out his name is Billy and he is a good friend of Derek's.

"You can leave your case here if you like then pick it up after you meet Derek." "Thank you so much Billy, it feels like I've been pulling this with me for years." She says smiling. After a while he says "Don't you think you should get a move on? Its 11.30 can't have the poor lad waiting." He chuckles. Karen practically sprints out the door.

It's now 11.45, fifteen minutes to go. There are butterflies in her stomach. She hopes she is standing where Derek will be able to see her. There are people everywhere. Her heart is pounding. She scans the faces in the crowds. Big Ben rings out midday.

Then she sees him, head and shoulders above everyone. His eyes are sparkling. A grin appears on his face, Karen smiles back. Then he's there, in front of her. He throws his arms around her. "You came!" "You knew I would." He holds her back, looking into her eyes. He'll never say out loud, but he has missed those eyes, beautiful and dancing. Karen notices how young he looks, no worry lines, and no scowl. The time home has agreed with him. Then he lifts her chin and leans in capturing her lips. The kiss is intense and loving. Eventually he pulls back, his hand stroking her face. He finally asks.

"Where is your case?" "Oh, I was early." she smirks. "So I found a little theatre near here. Billy is so lovely. He let me leave the case with him." "Ah Billy, never a truer gent. We go way back. We'll pick the case up and head over to mine, I'm sure you're tired." "Tired? No, I'm too happy to be tired!" They head arm in arm to Billy's. Billy greets the two of them with a smile and hands the case over. Derek goes to lift it but laughs at the weight. "You never know what you might need." Karen smiles.

Derek walks her to his car and places the case in the back. They haven't stopped grinning since seeing each other. The car journey takes roughly twenty minutes. Still near the centre of London, Derek stops outside a semi detached house. To Karen it looks like a palace. Derek grabs the case and opens Karen's door. "Home Sweet Home." Derek announces as Karen looks on in amazement.

Derek opens the door to the house and places the case down. Smiling he says "Well what do you think?" "How big is it and will I need a map?" Karen laughs "Well… it has an indoor swimming pool, a large west facing garden, garage and off street parking. Five double bedrooms, four ensuite bathrooms, two receptions rooms an additional family room and dining room. But it's not that big." "Derek it's a palace!" Karen exclaims. "You've got a choice of where you want to stay."

Karen throws her arms around him. "I never expected this! I'm off to find my room!" Derek laughs as Karen runs up the stairs in search of the perfect room.

…

This is a palace, it's so big! Chandeliers as well! Most of these rooms are bigger than my apartment. I've got to text home; mum will be amazed to hear about this. Maybe later I'll text Jess, Bobby and Tom.

…..

Now that did my heart good. Seeing Karen love the house. I have been rattling around in it for the past two months. Now I think Karen will be changing rooms every night!

Karen eventually came back down the stairs and found Derek in one of the reception rooms. He was looking out into the garden. She went and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Oh Derek! This house is amazing! Much nicer than I could have ever dreamed." He places one hand on top of hers. "I've been waiting for the right person to show it to. He slowly turns, "I am so glad my darling that I saved it, just for you."

Karen blushes. "I see you're no longer the Dark Lord, but a white knight." Derek laughs, and leads her to one of the dining rooms. "Dinner is served m'lady." Karen took in the table, candles all the way down the length of the table that could easily seat twelve people. She knew she was gaping like a fish. But this was amazing! A dream come true. "Well if we ever fall out, we won't have to sit beside each other." she laughs.

"Karen you can do anything you want. I want you to think of this as your home for as long as you want." Internally Derek thinks forever.

They eat in comfortable silence. It is growing dusk outside. Karen gets up from the table and crosses to the window. Derek comes and stands beside her, taking her hand while kissing it. Karen lets her head fall to Derek's shoulder. "Derek, in one of the…living rooms there is one with a fireplace. Can we go sit in there?" Her voice heavy with sleep. "Hmm…Yes, just let me clear this away, you go on in. Would you like me to bring anything through?" "No…thank you, just don't take long."

…

Derek put everything into the dishwasher in record time. As he went into the room he sees Karen looking at the cabinet at the side. "Just some old mementoes, of past shows." Karen smiles. She knows he is playing down his accomplishments, yet she was too tired to question it. "Would you like the fire lit?" "Now I feel like Jane Eyre or one of those characters. Yes please."

Karen watched Derek set about lighting the fire, and once lit he went and joined Karen on the sofa. She waited till he sat down then put her head back on his shoulder, and took his hand in hers and placed little circles on the back. Derek placed a loving kiss on her head. "I want to stay here, always with you Derek." Karen says while staring into the flames. "I want that too." His mind already working on a plan. Gradually sleep takes them both over. They lay smiling and holding hands even in their sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**NBC owns Smash. Since this is the last chapter, beware, it will be fluffy! **

Over the next while, Derek went out of his way to make Karen feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world. He took her to the ballet, musicals, anything her heart desired. He realised that he didn't need Broadway or parties every night. For the first time, Derek Wills was happy just curling up watching a fire slowly burn to embers, with Karen asleep on his lap. As for the sleeping arrangements, he was wary to take the next step as with his past record, he didn't want it to go wrong and then lose Karen.

Karen was content to wait. As when the subject was brought up, she realised that Derek was trying to make a real relationship work. Also she thought that in his mind he probably thought she still thought of him as the womanizer director. He couldn't have been more wrong. She had seen the change first hand. He would still be a director, but he wasn't her director. He was actually very quiet, introvert at times. And he loved to swim to relax.

They may not have taken that step, but, long walks, picnics and finding little treasures at Covent Garden made it more real, more grounding for them both. Covent Garden was one of Karen's favourite places. The main shops would hardly change. But the stalls and the performers did. There was always something different to see when they went. It was even better when Derek was with her.

…..

Back in New York, life was different for Ivy as well. She had gotten her dream role, but at what cost. She had cut everyone out of her life, all except her mom. The show was making money and Eileen had got her money back within months after opening. But Ivy wouldn't stop with the fans after a show, she just went by them. On stage she was Marilyn "sweet and nice". Off stage she was Ivy Lynn "Diva". Everyone could see it apart from her. She would always end up going home alone. She told herself it was the price of fame, at times tough, she wasn't so sure. Tom had tried to say something but Ivy claimed he was jealous of her success. So he stopped trying.

He and Sam would regularly meet up with Jess and Bobby on their days off. They loved it when Karen would ring them and tell them the latest going on. Today was one of those days.

"Hey guys! How are you?" The speakerphone was on, so they all chimed a chorus of "Hi!" "You will not believe where we went today, just for the day…..Paris! Can you imagine! Guys it is everything you think and so much more…little cafes, a romantic stroll down the champs de lessee. It was perfect. I thought I knew love, well believe me, Derek understands love more than most people." Just as Karen said that Derek walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Going for a swim, won't be long." Tom heard the voice, "Karen, I need to speak to Derek. It's important." Karen took the phone away and motioned to Derek. He looked at her, and she mouthed "Tom"

Derek took the phone "Mr Levitt, what do I owe the pleasure?" Tom took the speaker-phone off. "Bombshell is a hit. But Ivy isn't. Eileen was wondering if you and Karen would come back." "I can't speak for Karen, but personally Tom, no. I have finally gotten what most people only dream of. Why would I risk it by going back to Bombshell?" Karen watched as soon as the word Bombshell was out, Derek seemed to age. She hated seeing Derek go from content to the Dark Lord in seconds. So she motioned for the phone. She might not be in New York, but she had kept up with the reviews and the news. She had read about Ivy and her antics. But it wouldn't be enough to get her back. She was only starting to make her life. With Derek.

He handed the phone, and quietly she said "Go for your swim, I'm not going anywhere." Derek softly kissed her cheek and left.

"Tom, really? Finally we're happy and Eileen I'm guessing wants us back? "Karen what else can we do?" "Tom when I started all that way back at the workshops and previews, my goal was to be best I could be. But Tom I've come to realise that when I'm at my best, Derek is always there. Tom we're in love. I can't believe how lucky I am. He makes my life complete, not Marilyn, not Bombshell, Derek." "What about Ivy? What do I do?" "Tom you and Sam fought for her when no-one else would. Not even her. Sounds like she needs you. Both of you in her life, even without knowing it. She went off the rails once. Don't let her try a second time. Now if you'll let me, I'm going to go find the man I love. Chat soon sweetheart, say bye to the gang for me. I'll call again soon."

Karen hung up the phone and went and found Derek in the pool. If he was ever stressed he would do laps, and here he was lapping the pool. She sat on the lounger and watched him. He had to work it out in his own time and when he was ready he would talk. After about half an hour he climbed out of the pool and came and sat beside Karen. "Darling, I am sorry. I had no idea that Bombshell has that effect on me."

"The effect, of thinking you are going to loose me. Derek, you are stuck with me. I can't even begin to think of life without you beside me." Derek was lost for words, was Karen Cartwright really thinking what he had been secretly hoping. "Well if that's the case Miss Cartwright, I'd better take you to Paris more often!" He hugged her tightly even though he was soaking. He just didn't want to let go just yet. "Derek" Karen laughed, "I can't breathe! Lets get you dried off and I'll try my best at not burning something in the kitchen, hmm?" It was in that moment that Derek realised he needed to make a very important call.

….

What Karen had said, hit Tom like an avalanche. He relayed it to the others. They realised, that Ivy needed them, even if she said no. Who else could she count on? Maybe change her ways a bit. Well even if she slammed the door in her face, they could say they had tried. So off they went. They got in a taxi and made their way to Ivy's Apartment.

Now Ivy was sitting on her bed, wondering how to pass her Sunday. When suddenly there was a knock on her door. She got up and went over and opened it. In the hall Bobby, Jessica, Sam and Tom stood looking at her. "What do you want?" She spat. "Ivy, we miss you. We love you. Can we talk?" Tom said. "What's there to talk about? I'm a star. I got Marilyn." "But Ivy you didn't need to cut us all out of your life to do that." Bobby stated. "Really? You were all gushing over Karen. Now look I'm the toast of Broadway. And she, well she isn't worth thinking about." "Look, why don't we all go out and catch up." Said Jessica. Ivy looked at each of them in turn and simply said "No." Sam who had been quiet the whole time spoke up. "Ivy, wise up! You are lonely, and WE your friends miss you. Yes we're friends with Karen, but why can't we be both your friends. Girl this is your reality check. So take it, or we're out of here. I don't do Diva's."

Ivy was dumbfounded. Sam was her closest and oldest friend and if he was telling her off, things must have gotten bad. "Have I really gotten that bad?" She said aloud. The others just nodded. She wanted her friends back but she didn't know how. Yet she felt like she didn't fit in any more "Well I suppose, we could go out and take things from there. Just baby steps." Said Ivy. Ivy then stepped into the hall and they all made their way out of the building making small talk and building bridges.

….

Meanwhile back in London. Karen was cooking in the kitchen. Derek was looking up her parent's phone number. He knew this would be the phone call to end all phone calls.

He got the number, took his phone, and went into the living room. He dialled and waited. Eventually a voice on the other end said "Hello?" "Hello is this the Cartwright residence?" "It is. Who may I ask is calling?" Said the male voice that Derek remembered as Karen's father. "Mr Cartwright. This is Derek Wills." "Karen! Has something happened?" Panic rose in the other gentleman's voice. "Oh no. Nothing like that. As you know, Karen and I are together. The reason I am ringing sir is, that I would like to ask you for your daughters hand in marriage."

Derek was greeted by silence. Eventually a voice came on the line, "Oh Rodger, say yes!" Derek inwardly smiled at Karen's mother. "Are you sure, that you will be kind and caring towards her and keep her safe at all times? As we thought Dev was a good match. Look how that turned out."

"Mr and Mrs Cartwright, Karen means the world to me. If I could give her the world I would. Anything. To make her happy. She is the reason that I now know how to love and to be loved. I walked away from my former life, just so we could have a chance." "Oh Rodger, put the man out of his misery. We both know how much Karen loves him. She never spoke about Dev the way she speaks about Derek." "Please sir," Derek pleaded. "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I love your daughter with every fibre I have." "The fact you have rung us first means a lot. I also think my wife may kill me if I don't say yes. So yes. Mr Wills, you have my permission and blessing. Just make sure I can get to walk her down the aisle." Derek let go of a breath. "Thank you, and yes, yes of course you can! I'll ring to sort arrangements nearer the time. Thank you, thank you!"

Derek hung up the phone just as Karen came in with dinner. She saw the grin on his face and the phone in his hand. "Good news?" "Oh my Darling! The best!" Karen set the plates on a little table. And she joined Derek on the sofa. "Care to share? She smiled. He pulled her into his embrace. "Nope not right now. But you my gorgeous girl will love it. Well I hope you will." Karen pushed herself up and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you directing again? Is that it? Oh which show?" Derek laughed. And Karen playfully hit his arm. "Darling, this is far better than any director's job." Seeing she wasn't going to get anything out of Derek, she decided to let him keep his secret. She had one of her own. Karen had heard who Derek had called.

After handing the dinner over to Derek, Karen decided to have some fun. "Derek, say we decided to..." "To?" "To make us, official." "Official my darling?" Derek played along. "Derek, I'm not spelling it out." At this Derek choked on his dinner with laughter. "Oh why Miss Cartwright are you wanting me to ask a certain question? As it would be the greatest pleasure to ask you."

Karen blushed. "Well Mr Wills, are you?" "I have been wanting to for a very long time." He said. "Really? How long?" "Do you remember the café, the day I sent you flying and near choked you?

Karen smiled remembering that day. The day she felt a change between herself and Derek. Though neither had acknowledged those feelings at the time. Though the heat from his hand on her back, still gave her tingles. Seeing her reaction, Derek smirked and said "So I see you remember." "The day the reviews said they loved me and the day you told me you fought for me and told me I was a star."

"It was then that I knew I had to have you in my life, somehow, whether as Marilyn or just to be with you." Putting the two plates back on the table, Karen said "The night you took care of me, I knew, I knew that there was this bond. A bond that was beyond just an actor and her director. It sounds silly I know."

"Not at all." Derek reached for her, and lifted her chin, his lips met hers and she snuggled into his warm embrace. Derek started stroking her hair and Karen asked aloud "Are you ever going to ask me?" With a smile on her lips. Derek brought her face round so that he could see her eyes. "More than ever I want to ask you. But I want you to have a career first. I don't want you looking back in years to come and regretting not doing things. Like Marilyn." Karen sat up and looked at him with a quizzical look. "But I was Marilyn." "Not in the way I wanted for you." "Well its Ivy's role now. And last I looked we were surrounded by theatres." She said trying to keep the mood light.

"Maybe we could go back, say for a few weeks and let you at least have a taste of Broadway." Derek said in a sad tone. "Not if you look and sound that upset." At this the phone rang.

…

Back in New York, Ivy was sitting in a small café with the others. Ivy felt like she was sitting with a bunch of strangers. She had nothing in common with them anymore. She couldn't take the small talk, she excused herself. She went into the restroom, got her phone and placed a call to Derek. "Hello?" "I quit!" "Ivy?" But the line went dead. Ivy left the restroom and saw her "Friends" and pulled Tom up out of his chair and said "Tom I quit." Puzzled Tom asked "Quit what?" "The show Tom. I can't be Leigh Conroy. I think I need to leave New York altogether. Go find what truly makes me happy." "But Ivy, we haven't got an understudy. Your rules remember? How in the world are we going to get someone?" He asked. "Karen." Was her simple reply. "Karen? But she's in London." "Oh you worry about the details; I'll see you when I see you." With that Ivy left the café with a very confused Tom looking on.

…..

"What just happened?" Karen asked. "Not sure. It was Ivy, but all she said was "I Quit." And hung up. Maybe we should ring Tom." "He was going over to see her today." "Right calling him now." "But she can't quit, there is no understudy." Karen said. Derek paced the floor, muttering under his breath as he went. The Dark Lord was creeping back into Derek's demeanour. While that wasn't the nicest side of Derek, Karen was glad he was getting fired up about the show. "Tom ANSWER the phone!"

…

After watching Ivy leave, Tom stood and was startled when his phone rang. "Hello?" "Tom. Care to tell me why Ivy has just rung me saying she quit!" "She just said the same to me just now. I can get Jess to go on till you both get here." "Get Where! Oh no, no, she can't." "She just did." "That means….Karen." Karen had a feeling that she would have to head back to Bombshell and though it wasn't the worst idea. She was settled here in London with Derek. She stood up and walked over to Derek. Placing her hand on his arm stopped him mid stride. He looked at her; those big dancing eyes stared back. "I'll go pack some things." And simply headed up the stairs. Derek stood unblinking until "Derek? Derek? Are you still there?" Rubbing the back of his neck he replied "Yes Tom. Still here. Get Eileen up to speed. Though, what you'll say is anyone's guess. Karen is away to pack. I knew this was too good to last. I really HATE Broadway! See you soon." Derek practically threw the phone onto the sofa. He stalked up the stairs, saw Karen packing.

Karen could feel his eyes on her. But she couldn't turn around. Part of her was happy to be going back to New York. But her heart was here, with Derek. In the house she could easily see as home. She heard him cross the room to her. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. Stopping her hands. "I'll have to be more careful what I wish for." Karen couldn't stand it any longer; she turned in his embrace and looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Oh Derek." Was all she could say as the sobs took hold of her and she held to Derek like a life preserver.

Derek manoeuvred them both to sit on the bed. "Oh my darling, what brought on this? He held her that bit tighter. When Karen felt like she could cry no more, she looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She saw love and confusion. "Derek this is my home. While a tiny part of me wants to put on the blonde wig, the rest of me just wants to stay here." Still holding her Derek said "Oh my beautiful goddess, we're coming back here. Don't you worry about that. We'll even make them say on the posters "Miss Karen Cartwright, limited time only." That way you know we're not staying. Yet you were and always will be the true star of Bombshell."

"What about our conversation earlier? Getting married?" Karen asked in a small voice. "Nothing will stop me from marrying you Karen Cartwright. Nothing. I can even picture it. A beautiful church wedding, with the reception here. Sound good?" Karen pushed slightly away from Derek, yet not completely letting go of him, her hand intertwined in his. "What else do you see?" Derek smiled. "I see your father walking you down the aisle. Jess as your bridesmaid. Tom as best man with Bobby and Sam as groomsmen. Though there is a small matter of a musical. Then I can whisk you back here and have our happy ever after." Karen stood and pulled Derek up with her. "Oh the Dark Lord is a big softie." With her free hand she reached up to his face and brought his face to hers and tenderly kissed him. "Marry me Mr Wills." She said breaking the kiss. "I intend to. Trust me. I do. Though if we don't get a move on, Eileen may kill Tom or he may have a stroke. Either way it isn't good." Karen let out a small laugh. Finally letting go of his hand. "The sooner we go, the sooner I can come back here and get to be Mrs Derek Wills. If you sort the flights, I'll sort this." Karen said while motioning to the cases. "Your wish is my command." With a bow Derek left the room while Karen smiled to herself. Mrs Derek Wills.

…

Back in New York Eileen was swearing and cursing like a sailor. Threatening everyone that came near her. Tom tried to calm her, but it was no good. She was out for blood. Tom had been round to Ivy's apartment. Clothes, case and passport were gone. Her mother didn't have a clue of where Ivy may have gone. Still Jess could cover, until the flight from London touched down with Derek and Karen. "Who does Ivy think she is? There is a thing called a contract, and I will get her, sue her if I have to!" A very jetlagged and tired Derek walked into her office. "Oh god, you." Eileen said turning and seeing Derek. "Nice to see you too Eileen." "Where is your precious Karen?" "Checking in to the hotel then heading straight for the theatre. She has a lot of work ahead of her. So what happened to Ivy? Derek queried. "Packed a case and passport and is gone. No one knows where." Tom said "Well I'll leave you to it. I've got to go help save Bombshell." With that Derek walked out the door and left Eileen standing looking furious at Tom.

…..

At the theatre Karen walked into the strange dressing room to be greeted with bear hugs from Jess and Bobby. "Oh I am so glad you here! I'm struggling out there as Marilyn." Jess said in an uncertain voice. Bobby said "Considering you were thrown in at the deep end, I think you did a lovely job."

Karen sat down; jet legged and weary from the trip. "Two days ago you were out at lunch, now Ivy has disappeared. How?" Bobby knelt down beside her. "If only we knew. She said she was willing to rekindle our friendship then she goes to the rest room and then comes back out to Tom to say she has quit." Karen's head was spinning. Nothing made sense. "Karen Cartwright!" Bellowed a certain director. Sighing she got up and made her way to the stage.

Derek noticed straight away Karen was exhausted. He got up from his booth and went to her on the stage. "We won't be long then you can rest sweetheart. We just need to do a quick refresher course, mostly for me." He said with a wink. Karen just nodded. "From the top!" Derek shouted.

Karen danced and sang her heart out. Derek fixed what Ivy had moved. Karen felt like she was in a whirlwind of a dream. Yet she felt something was missing. Derek watched the woman he loved. He saw how tired she was. After about half and hour he yelled "Break!" He watched her walk off stage. He took out his phone and dialled it. After he finished his call he went to talk to the crew to sort lights and scenery. He hoped the surprise would lift Karen's spirits.

Karen sat in the dressing room. She just wanted to sleep. Looking into the mirror she saw Derek sitting at the back of the room. "Need help with any dresses?" Karen crossed the room and sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. Derek placed small circles on her back. "Have I time to sleep?" "Soon my darling. But I have surprise for you. Come with me." He helped Karen to her feet and led her out into the main auditorium. With tired eyes Karen lifted her gaze and saw two people standing. "Mom, Dad!" Karen ran down the side stage steps and into their joint embrace. "Derek rang us; he thought we might like to see our little girl on Broadway. Plus I think he felt you were feeling a bit home sick." Said her mother. Derek watched for a few minutes then he decided to give the family time to catch up.

Karen was overjoyed at seeing her mom and dad. She couldn't believe that Derek had gone to all the trouble. Actually she could. He could read her so well. And it was just what she needed. She had walked her parents back to the hotel where they were staying and said she couldn't wait for them to finally see the show on Broadway.

She knew she really should get back to rehearsals, but her body was so tired it wouldn't let her. So she went to her hotel. Climbed into the lift and made her way to her room. She opened the door and lying on the bed were a dozen red roses. She closed the door and made her way to the flowers. "Love to my Darling. D xxx." If she didn't marry this man soon she thought she may explode. She moved the flowers to the night stand, fell back into the bed and sleep overcame her.

….

When Karen hadn't returned Derek knew she would head straight to the hotel to sleep. He was on empty himself but there were still a few tweaks to work out. Tom found him sitting at his desk. "Derek, are you ever going to rest?" "Soon. All in all not that many things to fix. You must have been strict with Ivy's demands." Derek smirked. "Well it's still your name up there. I couldn't let your reputation go south just because of Ivy. How is Karen?" "She is exhausted, as she's not here, my guess would be bed at the hotel." "Maybe you should join her, to sleep I mean. I heard about you and her taking time and not rushing. Karen is an old fashioned kind of woman. I'm sure she appreciates it." Derek looked at Tom. "It was my idea. There is no way in heaven or hell I am going to mess her around. I was even going to propose. That is until Ivy. Tom close your mouth." Said an exhausted and exasperated Derek.

Tom eventually said "I guess you've found the woman you want to spend your life with. I hope we get an invite!" Derek looked Tom directly in the eye. "You my boy if you agree are best man. Sam and Bobby groomsmen. What do you think?" When Tom spoke his voice had clearly gone up octaves "I would bee delighted and honoured Derek! When is it?" "It will have to be after this as I would love to do it in London." "Oh wow! I bet you have it all planned. Right down to the dress." Tom smiled. Derek couldn't help the grin spread across his face. "Maybe. But right now, I think I'll go find my sleeping beauty. We'll be back in time for mic and costume checks. Thanks Tom, not just for the show but being there. You know me I hate making friends." Derek laughed as he said it. Crossed the theatre and headed in the direction of the hotel.

…..

He had made sure they had adjoining rooms, so when he got into his room Derek opened the door and saw Karen fast asleep on the bed with the card from the flowers in her hand. He would never tire of looking at her angelic face. He was about to join her when "It's not nice to stare. For you I'll make the exception." Derek was stunned. "How long have you been awake?" "Not long." Karen said while wiping the sleep from her eyes. Derek finally came and sat on the bed. Karen sat up and curled her arms around Derek's waist. "You know, I love you Derek Wills. What you did for me today. There are no words to thank you." She said into his chest. Without speaking Derek lifted her head and kissed her, he wanted her to feel all the love he felt for her in his heart. When he eventually broke the kiss, they were both out of breath. Karen's eyes widened "Wow that was new." He let out a gruff laugh. "That is something to keep you thinking. Just wait. Soon to be Mrs Wills." "Why can't we be back in London now?" Karen asked. "Just a few weeks my love and we will be." Karen looked at her watch. "Guess I should go freshen up, and you my Dark Lord need a shave. Now shoo!" Karen placed a kiss on Derek's nose and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She heard a sigh, then the door closing.

Karen was ready within a half an hour; she stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a tee shirt. She crossed to the adjoining room. Opening the door she saw a clean shaven Derek asleep on the bed. It was her turn to waken Derek. His strong face. Content in sleep. She sat on the edge of the bed, leaned in and gently stroked his face, after a moment or two his green eyes met hers. "That is the nicest wake up call I have ever gotten." He rose to pull her into an embrace but Karen simply walked over to the door. The puzzled look on Derek's face had Karen laughing. "The musical Mr Wills." "Oh god, I forgot! Too busy dreaming of you." He said sprinting for the door. Karen laughed as she walked out behind him.

…..

The theatre was full. I was dressed in the first act costume. Strangely it felt comfortable. The curtain rose and I started to sing.

….

Standing in the wings I watch Karen sing the first number. The audience are spellbound. My heart swells knowing what will happen at the end of the show.

….

I sing the last number with all my heart. I can feel his eyes watching me. My heart beats that little bit faster knowing. And before I know it we fade out. I rush off stage and let the company take their bows. Then it's my turn. As elegantly as I can in my gold dress I come on to see a standing ovation. I glance to the stage box; mom and dad are also on their feet. We come together as a company and bow. Then as I start to turn I see Derek walk on to the stage. The applause is deafening. He holds up one hand and suddenly you can hear a pin drop. "Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank you for taking the time to watch Bombshell. As you can see for a limited time, Miss Karen Cartwright will be playing Marilyn."

The applause starts again. His hand rose once more. "I would like you all to know that this lady standing here means the world to this company and to me. I have a question to ask of Miss Cartwright, if you'll indulge me a few more moments." My breath catches as Derek gets down on one knee. "Karen Cartwright, you have had my heart from the moment we met. Your strength and independence only made me love you more. Will you Miss Cartwright do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Forgetting I am wearing a mic I scream yes, and practically knock Derek into the orchestra pit. I help him stand and he places a ring on my finger. Three big diamonds. Two clear and a blue one in the middle. "The two stones are us and the blue represents our life as one." I know my face must look a sight. Ever since Derek got on his knee I have been crying. I steal a glance at my parents and their faces are full of happiness. We somehow bow again and the curtain comes down. With cheers from everyone.

"When did you decide that?" I grin even with panda eyes. "The ring? Or the speech? Well I've been carrying that little box since you came to London." Derek will never tire of Karen's dancing eyes. The love he sees there. He watches as she gets hugs from everyone. Eventually she decides to change and fix her face, he watches as once she is ready she goes straight for the stage door. The hugs begin again. She smiles for photos and signs programmes with a genuine smile to each and every person there. Tom finds him watching. "That has got to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen." Derek smiles and pulls him into a hug. "Well once Jess is in the role and we go back you will have to get your best suit on." "Don't tell me, you haven't planned what the best man wears?" Tom asked sceptically. "Oh, I do. Everything is sorted. Now I think I should rescue my fiancé."

….

Did that really just happen? Derek, who hates public speaking, came out on stage and proposed? The glinting from my left hand confirms it. I am engaged to Derek Wills! Oh my…. I knew he wouldn't ring dad unless it was big and even though we kind of playfully talked about it that night and I guessed. But really? Can we go to London now? This audience is amazing offering congratulations, flowers, chocolates. This has to be a dream. The screaming intensifies and from the corner of my eye I see Derek. He holds his hand out and I take it. The crowd parts to let me through. We walk in silence. Both grinning like madmen. We eventually reach the hotel. We head upstairs, not before champagne is sent up first. I feel like I am in an old movie with the middle door connecting us. The look in my eyes doesn't go unnoticed. "I have been a man of my word. Even with the ring on your finger. The wedding night will make it worth the wait." "So where are we going to drink the Champagne?" I say. Derek brings the two flutes and bottle to the middle door and sits in the middle. I laugh and follow suit.

…

Derek and Karen sit and finish their drinks. Derek remains true to his word, even when the feeling wants to over take he doesn't. It has to be right, be perfect. Karen snuggles into him. "You can't get rid of me now Mr Wills. It's for life." "That my dearest is more than alright with me. Come on, you need your sleep, and I need to go and find Eileen tomorrow. Hopefully she will be in a calmer mood." "But I've just become your fiancé, and you're sending me to bed?" Karen pouted. Derek laughed and pulled down the covers. "You are going to have a busy day tomorrow. Your mom and dad. Bobby Jess Tom and Sam. Maybe even press, then a show. I will have a lifetime to wake up with you by my side. Just not tonight." He gently placed her head on the pillow and kissed her tenderly. Karen reached for his face and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for making me the happiest woman today and every day that we have spent together. I love you Mr Wills." "I love you Miss Cartwright. Always have, always will. Sleep well my darling." With one last kiss Derek closed the door and smiled at the thought that he would finally get a life he had always dreamed.

…

The next few weeks went by in a blur for the happy couple. Karen and the company sold out every night. Even on an odd night when Jess would go on, the crowds roared and the critics cheered. They loved her interpretation of the great icon. Eileen wasn't altogether happy. Ivy disappearing was still very much in the fore front of her mind. But she was happier when Jess took over the role, and she got rid of Derek.

Sam had eventually heard from Ivy. She was in Europe! Singing on a cruise liner. She told him for the first time in years she was at peace. Singing the songs she wanted the way she wanted. She loved her new life. Though she didn't want her mother to know. She wanted a clean start. She wished Derek well with his new life with Karen. And that was that, she literally sailed off into the sunset.

…..

While Derek had been in New York he had enlisted the help of Billy with the organising the church, flowers and catering. The colour scheme was pale lilac with a hint of pink in the flowers. The bridesmaid's gown was light silver. Derek wanted Karen to not just stand out, to shine as she walked down the isle. Karen's dress was simple and understated. The bodice was encrusted with pearls and diamonds with a heart shaped neckline, three quarter length sleeves and a floor length satin with train. To Derek it would be pure elegance. On the grooms side navy suits, with silver thread and silver ties. The reception would be at their home. A three tiered cake, finger food, champagne the works. He wanted everyone to feel comfortable.

…

The day came to officially hand the part to Jess. Karen had sung the last song. Bowed and made a little speech. "Ladies and Gentleman. The day has come, where I pass the legend and icon to a wonderful actress and a very dear friend. My beautiful Jess Jenkins. Show her the love you've shown us all in the past and you will never be disappointed. As you may know there is a wedding coming up very shortly. Next weekend to be exact. Bombshell will still be open, just not with me and I have to borrow Jess as she is the bridesmaid. Thank you for all the cards and presents left for all of us. We appreciate you taking the time to buy them. A lot of the stuffed toys, we donate to the children's wing of the local hospital. You have not only brought happiness to us but to a lot of sick children. I think Marilyn would approve. On that note I sincerely thank you all for letting us into your hearts. Long may it continue. Goodnight." The curtain came down.

While the audience left, cast and crew celebrated and commiserated all at once. Karen had changed out of her costume. Yet Derek was nowhere to be found. Though if you really wanted to find him, there was always the greenroom. Karen made her way up to the room. Opening the door she saw those remarkable sparkling green eyes. Derek sat on the sofa as usual and Karen joined him. "What a beautiful speech. You're right Marilyn would be proud." Derek took Karen's left hand and played with her ring. "It won't be long until I am Mrs Derek Wills." Karen said smiling. Derek brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. "Everything is arranged, all you have to do is turn up say I do and blow them away with your beauty." "Well there will be this very very handsome man I'm marrying that may steal my spotlight." She teased.

Derek while still holding her hand lent in and captured her lips. The kiss was intense yet loving. It was as if Derek found this was the only way he could show Karen what was in his heart. Karen broke the kiss first. Their foreheads touching. "Derek, keep this up and the wedding will have to be moved forward." Anytime Derek had been lost for words but wanted to show Karen what he couldn't say, this kiss would find her lips.

"Oh my Dark Brooding Lord, we have to pack and catch a flight." She stood and with her hand still in his, Derek had to stand. "Hey, why so quiet, not having second thoughts?" Derek was brought back from his thoughts. "Darling never. I was just thinking if I had forgotten to arrange anything for the wedding. And the kiss gave me plenty of thoughts for that night! He smirked at the last part and playfully Karen hit his arm. "Patience. You can ravage me once we say I do." "Promise? Derek said playfully and Karen replied in a sultry tone "I always keep my promises." Derek growled and Karen laughed while pulling him out the door, through the theatre and out the stage door. A few people were waiting so Karen stopped for a few moments. Then carried on to the hotel. Never once letting go of Derek's hand.

…

Karen's mom and dad were on the same flight as Karen and Derek. They sat a row behind, watching how lovingly Derek placed a pillow under Karen's head and brought a blanket over her to keep her warm. They know in their hearts that Derek really is the true love of Karen.

When they touched down Derek had to practically carry Karen from the place. Once the cold air hit, she was wide awake. Billy met them all at the arrivals and got their things. "Derek, I think Karen and her family should see the church." "Good idea. You go with them I'll go sort out the rooms at home." Karen kissed him and left with Billy and her mom and dad. They got to the church and inside both women Ohh'ed and ahh'ed. To Karen it was all her day dreams put together. Billy brought over a dress bag "I have instructions to give you this and if it needs to be altered to let me know." Karen took the bag and stared at her mom. "We should get it back to the house to see." Said her mom with her dad standing beside her. "Billy can you take us back please?" "Of course the car is waiting." They got into the car while Karen's mom and dad found out that Billy had given Derek one of his first jobs. When the car stopped outside the house Karen couldn't help but smile at the reaction on her parents faces. "Mom! Come on, we've a dress to try on!" Karen ran through the door with her mother not far behind and Billy and her dad carrying the cases. Derek came over to help. "Care for a bite to eat? Tea, coffee? I've a feeling they may be a while." A shirk came down the stairs and Derek grinned even more.

Up in Karen's room, the mother and daughter had opened the bag. Neither could believe that such a beautiful gown could exist. The detail and the shape were Karen to a tee. The dress was put on with the utmost care. It fitted like a glove. Karen saw all the love that had gone into the dress and glancing at her mother, Karen noticed the same expression. Again the dress was taken off, in a way where it wouldn't crease or wrinkle. Karen changed into sweats and both ladies made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She crossed the room and placed her arms around Derek. "It's perfect, it's my dream dress." She whispered in his ear. Derek's grin seemed to get wider. As the day wore on Derek gave a tour of the house. The doorbell rang and Karen went to answer it.

There stood Bobby, Sam, Tom and Jess, looking jetlagged and slightly worse for wear. "Karen I am loving this house said Bobby as he wrapped her into a hug. Karen laughed and said "Well don't just stand there, come in!" They followed her to the pool where they saw Derek talking to Karen's parents and someone Derek knew. "Well here are the wedding party. Let's head back to the kitchen and sort some food." Derek said.

When they were turning to leave Karen grabbed Jess and brought her up to the bedroom. Jess saw the dress and screamed which brought Bobby to the door, he saw what the scream was over and even he screamed. Karen brought out Jess' dress. Jess was amazed at it. It was stunning, yet simple. A halter neck strap and it fitted perfectly. Bobby had been mesmerised over Karen's dress. "Karen, they are real. Diamonds and pearls." Karen walked over in a stunned silence. "You sure?" She croaked. "Yep. That man has style!" Karen couldn't believe it. She gathered the other two and went down stairs. Everyone was in the kitchen.

Again she crosses the room to Derek. She takes his hand and leads him out of the room and into her favourite room in the house. "Something wrong darling?" His voice full of worry. "The dress…Bobby said the diamonds and pearls were real." The penny drops and Derek replies "Yes. Yes they are. I'm not planning on doing this again so I wanted to give you your fairytale wedding." Karen's eyes widened. "You are always going to surprise me aren't you?" "Mm that would be a yes. Now come here." He pulls her into his embrace and Karen feels herself melting into him. Derek was the first to pull away. "Guess we should get back. The others will wonder." "Let them." As Karen pulls him back, one hand on the base of his neck making circles, while the other is placed over his heart. She feels it quicken. "Karen…You will be the death of me if you keep that up." Karen has a playful look in her eye. "Remember Mr Wills, I keep my promises." Her hand moves from his heart to his chin and starts kissing his jaw line. "Tomorrow…Karen…tomorrow." "Tomorrow it is then." Her voice full of promise as she heads out the door. While Derek runs his hand through his hair. One more night he thinks to himself.

….

The next day the house is full. Family, friends and caterers. Everyone is chatting and talking all at once. Derek finds his way to the pool. Though once he opens the door, Karen is there lapping the pool. He gets in beside her and the two fall into a steady rhythm. Once he gets to the shallow end he stops Karen. "Nervous Miss Cartwright?" The nerves in his own voice betraying him. "Not as much as you it seems." She walks out of the pool to sit on the lounger. Derek is still in the water. "You still want to marry me don't you?" Karen's jaw drops. "Of course I do! Nothing will stop me. Now my merman go do your laps I have a dress to put on." Derek leans out of the pool and Karen kisses his head. "See you soon lover boy!" She laughs and leaves.

Derek ducks under the water, holding his breath then comes back up for air. Never mind the swim, he needs to be ready and check the church before Karen gets there.

Back in her room Karen is showering and drying off from the pool. Her mother takes control of her hair. An elegant French twist. She has also brought her own veil for Karen to wear, so that's old and borrowed in one. Bobby has bought a blue garter for her. And Jess hands her a simple silver necklace. As a thank you and the design represents eternal friendship. Karen puts on her make up. Enough to last, but in no way too stagey. Then with a wink at the others, she sprays some perfume on herself. A scent that only Derek will get the inside joke. The dress is the last to go on. Jess takes photos, her mom cries. But all Karen can do is smile.

…..

Sam, Tom and Bobby are with Derek at the church. He is in full director mode. Making sure flowers are where they need to be, ribbons straightened. He has asked Tom four times if he has the rings. Each time Tom opens the box to show the bands of gold. He starts to pace, and checks his watch. He's early he knows. But he can't help it. He decides to step outside for some fresh air. As he stands in the doorway he sees a figure lurking. "Hello? Are you alright?"

The figure moves closer. It's Dev. Derek hasn't the energy to fight or shout. "What in the world are you doing here? Don't you know you are not welcome." Dev stares straight at Derek. "I had to see, if it was true, that you are marrying Karen." Derek bit back a flow of words that had no place in a church or graveyard. "You are right. I am marrying the woman I love today. Not that it's anything to do with you." He could feel his blood start to boil. "But she's not Marilyn anymore." Dev said. "It was never to do with her being Marilyn. I fell for Karen, as herself. Now please Dev, go before she gets here. Even I think you wouldn't want to spoil her big day." Dev looks at Derek once more and nods. "Congratulations." He huffs and heads out the side gate. Derek heads back in and tells the others to keep an eye. Just encase.

The church starts to fill. On Derek's side it's mostly theatre colleagues. While on Karen's side, it seems as if half of Iowa has turned up as well as the ones from the show. The wedding march starts and Derek feels like he is going to have a heart attack. She's here! Walking arm in arm with her father. Her eyes haven't left his since she started walking. He hasn't even noticed Jess.

Karen comes to stand beside him, her father giving Derek her hand. Karen feels his pulse going mad. He has to calm if he wants to make it through the service. She gives his hand a small squeeze. Then with her thumb she rubs the back of his hand. Again the pulse shoots quicker, but after a moment it slows. So does his breathing.

The priest begins the service. Derek can feel his pulse go again. He squeezes Karen's hand. Her thumb works her magic. He really should be paying attention. Before he knows it, they are asked to take their wedding vows. After this has been done the priest announces "Karen and Derek have also written their own extra vows which I will now ask them to take. Derek?" Derek takes a deep breath and starts "Karen what I feel for you and felt for you is hard to put into words. Your kind heart. Your caring nature. The way you saw past my mask and found me hiding behind it. Those glorious eyes of yours that can make me melt every time. I promise you, for as long as I draw breath. I will keep you safe, happy and content. You are my world. Karen couldn't help the grin on her face.

"Karen?" asks the priest. "Derek you saw past the makeup and the wigs. You fought for me when no-one else did. You stayed with me on one of the toughest nights I had to go through. Each and every time I have a happy memory, you are always there. Beside me. Derek I will spend the rest of our lives together making memories to treasure. You complete me." Derek is amazed at the woman in front of him. "Derek do you take Karen Michelle Cartwright to be your wife?" "I do." "Do you Karen take Derek John Wills to be your husband?" "I do!" "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Derek drew Karen's face to him. And that intense yet loving kiss was planted on her lips. Karen thought this is one kiss she could never tire of. They broke apart to cheers and applause. They make their way out of the church and stand for photos. Nether can't quite believe that they are now Mr and Mrs Wills.

…

Back at the house the reception is in full swing. Everyone singing and dancing. Derek is just overcome. But Karen has slipped from his grasp. He knows where she will be.

And like magic he opens the door to the living room with the fire. Karen is staring out of the window. Though she sees Derek's reflection coming up behind her. She lets out a small sigh and leans her head on his chest. He brings his own head into the crook of her neck. He catches the smell of perfume. His eyebrow shoots up. "Call it a wedding present from the woman who brought us together." Karen giggles. She turns to face him, his mask is creeping back. She cups his face in her hands. "Derek?" He gives in, and looks into her eyes. "What was it that made you love me?" "I was always attracted to you. But the night with Dev and the pepper spray. You could have taken advantage there and then. But you didn't. You stayed and watched over me. And when I woke the next day, you were the only person I wanted to see. What brought on all this?" His hands hold Karen's still at his face. "I feel like I'm just going to wake up and realise this was just a beautiful dream." "Do you feel my hands? They're real. Me standing here in front of you is real. The gold band on your finger is real. You are not dreaming Derek."

She takes his hand and leads him into the next room for their first dance. For once the choreographer doesn't know the steps. Karen puts his arms around her neck and she does the same. They match a perfect fit.

After hours of dancing and singing, Karen can feel the day take its toll. She tugs on Derek's arm. He nods and both leave the party and head upstairs. They open the door to Derek's room. Karen catches her breath. The bed is covered in rose petals on white satin sheets. "I wanted it to be perfect." Derek says going slightly red. He crosses to the window. Karen follows. "Derek….It is perfect. With you and me it is always perfect. Don't you make me cry, I'm now ruining this dress." She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. "Karen…" she shyly smiles. His hand finds her back, yet she kneels down and takes off his shoes. Then takes her own heels off. She climbs onto the bed, careful of the dress and lays her head on his chest. "I'll keep my promise, but for now, just let the moment be the two of us." Derek lifts her so that their faces are inches apart. He slowly kisses her and lets her face go after a few moments. They curl together as one. Tonight is perfect. They made it. They got the happy ever after.

…..

Both kept their promises. Nine months later, there are twins. A boy and a girl. Their house is now a home.

The End

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story. It means the world to me. The anon users and to the people who commented and added it redeeminglove alexithymiaa Msreadalot71292 madd09 Loralei Leigh ballroomdiva Slone'sTravelDreamer valid consideration .burns crossMyheartHope2Spy halloween9movie A special thanks to JT for proofing my proof reading. And helping keep the wedding as close to real life as possible. Thank you again. **


End file.
